The Poet Sings
by Opera Dreamer
Summary: COMPLETE...There's a new girl that arrives at Hogwarts and she's not here to be a student. Violet is here to teach...but perhaps also learn from a certain Slytherin boy...REVIEW ME!
1. Arrival of Ruby

  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I am starting something new with Draco and a new, original character! She's one that I'm going to make up! I swear to you, it's going to be a very good story. I'm still working on my other stories, but it'll come out well in the end. Okay, I'm going to keep this short! **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters that may have appeared in J.K. Rowlings books or the movies from Warner Brothers. They all belong to the most brilliant mind of Ms. J.K. Rowling. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to buy Harry Potter from J.K. I'll have so much money that she can't refuse me! Why the hell would she? I will be the bloody Queen of England. Lol, I'm just kidding! I'll probably end up marrying some guy and moving to...Wisconsin or something and popping out lots and lots of kids, you know? That's going to be my fate forever more. I shall probably never know what it's like to be famous. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
I have a little job for all of you! For this story, it is based on a song and I will be putting the song into the story. Put it's going to take a little work on your part. I'm going to put a number of lines into the story and you have to put them all together to form the song. Don't worry, it won't be that difficult for you to put something together as simple as a song. So, just remember what you have to do for the rest of the story!

_She's somewhere in the sunlight strong,_

_Her tears are in the falling rain,_

Draco Malfoy had always been the most popular boy in the Slytherin house, possibly in the entire school. Not everybody may have liked him for you see, he was a spoiled brat. But they knew who he was. He had almost every guy in the school wanting to be him. Every girl, and a few guys, wanted to jump in his bed and have a good shag with him that only a few had experienced. He was the school sex god that everybody wanted to be with. He had the richest father in the school and was living life to the fullest. Anything that he wanted he got it the instant that he snapped his perfectly pedicured fingers. Everyone knew that he was the most privileged boy in the school and cold get anything so long as his father would allow it...which was pretty much anything that he wanted. But in his mind, Draco was not as lucky as everyone saw him to be even though he had the finest robes that money could but and the finest cologne and hair products to pull back his perfect blonde hair. He may have had money coming out of his butt, but he didn't have anyone to share it with. Draco had a few friends, but they all held onto him because of his money. Pansy was a good like fuck every once in a while, but she was too clingy. She was a gold digger in every definition of the word. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand, didn't have enough brains to even come up with a scheme to get his money. They would always bump into walls and fall with a dazed look on their faces. No, this wasn't exactly what Draco wanted in life. Life wasn't complete for it seemed that something was missing, but he really wasn't sure what. But that all changed one night when a troupe of women came and changed everything for Draco and his thoughts.

Draco leaned back slightly in his seat. Unfortunately, Pansy leaned right back with him. He let out an annoyed sigh as she began to lightly kiss his neck.

"Pansy, must you do that now?" he asked rather annoyed with her. She stopped kissing his neck and looked at him innocently.

"I was just trying to make you happy, baby." She said pouting out her lip slightly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to make me happy," He mumbled looking to the back of the great hall. "And I really wish that you wouldn't call me baby." Crabbe and Goyle continued to stuff their big faces and get food onto their cheeks and even some on their foreheads. Draco rolled his eyes and stared over at the Gryffindor table. He instantly spotted his only sworn enemy, Harry Potter. He also saw his two idiot friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco pursed his lips together as he heard their laughter echo throughout the hall. Pansy began to lightly play with Draco's buttons on his shirt, every once in a while unbuttoning one. Draco pushed away her hands and sent her a threatening glare. She retreated to her plate of food with a scared look on her face. Slowly, Dumbledore stood up with his arms outstretched to signal silence from the audience. Eventually, they all looked up at him with expecting eyes. He offered them all a warm smile.

"I do hope that you all had a wonderful day filling your minds with interesting and intriguing facts," Draco rolled his eyes and smirked to himself.

'Yeah, today was a real blast.' He thought to himself. Dumbledore continued to smile.

"Tomorrow, I have a little treat for you all. As you may or may not know, tomorrow, all of you seventh years will be talking to the professors to discuss your careers." Draco rolled his eyes again. This was really going to be fun. "So, to help you make your decision, I have hired a few people to come and give you an idea of what hey do for a living tomorrow. You will be excused from your classes for the day to get the full learning experience from these professionals." Draco instantly shut his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, wishing that he wasn't here right now. Pansy tucked one of her hands into his pocket. He let out a little growl and instantly felt the warmth of her hand go away. Dumbledore shakily sat down in his chair and nodded to his students.

"That will be all." He said in a monotone voice with a smile still on his face. The hall instantly erupted in chatter about the next day. Draco opened his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. Pansy followed suit with an expecting look on her face.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" she asked with a little smile on her face. Draco glared at her.

"You stay down here. I am going to bed and I don't want you with me." He said standing up and backing away slowly. Pansy stuck out her lower lip and looked down at her plate. Draco let out a heavy sigh and walked out of the great hall with the talk of his fellow students echoing throughout the hall.  
  
Draco rolled onto his side and let out a heavy sigh as he stared out the window of his room. The moon shone bright over the school as the wispy clouds moved over the diamond sky. Life hadn't been the same for Draco ever since he came back to school. Usually, he enjoyed taunting Harry and his cronies over at the Gryffindor table, but now he found it meaningless. The tears of Granger were empty, Ron's ears turning red no longer brought a smile to his face, calling Harry scar-head no longer brought a sense of satisfaction to him. The lifestyle that he had become so accustomed to was no longer...fun for him. Of course, he didn't let anyone know about this fact. He would always put a fake smile on his face and a fake laugh would escape his lips whenever he made Hermione cry...which had become a lot easier than in his second year when he had first called her a mudblood. It seemed that everything was easier for him now that he would be graduating within a few months. It was sort of like his father wanted him to continue to depend on him for the rest of his adult life. Draco rolled over onto his back and stared up at his green silk trappings. At the end of his summer, Draco was informed that he was to be head boy of Hogwarts. Along with him, Susan Bones had been made head girl. It seemed that Hermione had been slacking with Harry and Ron always pulling her down. She was going on more and more adventures and really wasn't paying attention to her schoolwork. In Draco's opinion, she was concentrating on Ron more than anything. The two of them had been dating since fifth year and were completely inseparable. From the rumors, it sounded like they were going to get married and start popping out babies as soon as they graduated. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be all alone. Not that he didn't have any friends, because he did. But he didn't have a girlfriend and no one was really sure why. Of course, he was a desirable boy that girls would have wanted, but dating seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Draco continued to stare at his silk trappings and let out a little sigh. He turned his head slightly to look out his window and noticed that the wind had changed slightly. He sat up in his bed and stared out the window with his brow slightly furrowed together. It wasn't very common for the wind to change so quickly...even if this was an old castle with witches and wizards inside its hallowed halls. Draco pulled off his blankets and walked over to the window. He pushed back the curtains slightly and peered down to the front door. His eyes bugged out as he saw a large black carriage pulled by four small but lethal dragons ride up in front of the large doors. To his shock, every teacher was out on the lawn waiting to greet whoever was in the carriage. Draco pulled the curtain back more to get a better view of things. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and opened the door drawn with black lace curtains. Draco cocked his head to the side as a man in a bright red cloak stepped out of the carriage. Dumbledore motioned him towards the front doors and he walked up the steps. Dumbledore reached his hand into the carriage and led out a woman with bright, long blonde hair and a golden robe out into the night. She had a wide white smile on her face as she walked up the steps. Draco rolled his eyes as she disappeared from sight. She seemed to be the typical blonde, Jessica Simpson type of girl. Draco watched as a few more people of different shapes and sizes stepped out of the carriage with a different assortment of shapes and sizes. Draco was about to go to bed when he spotted a girl of no older than sixteen step out of the carriage in a midnight blue cloak with silver stare adorning the hood. She walked out with wide eyes and looked up at the castle as if seeing it for the first time. She had long, wavy black hair that cascaded down to her hips in a wavy dance across her back. Half of it was pulled up into a high ponytail with a silver clip that was adorned with sapphires. She slowly walked up the steps as Dumbledore closed the door and the driver sped off into the night. He walked to her side and offered her his arm. She gratefully took it and her cloak slightly fell off to the side. Draco raised an eyebrow happy that she had done such. From what he could see up at his window, she had an amazing body. Draco could only use three words to describe her body: curves, curves, and, the best one of all, **curves**. She was drop dead gorgeous and Draco decided that from that very moment that he wanted her.

"Ohm," Draco mused aloud to himself. "This could prove to be a challenge."  
  
Well, that's the first chapter! Not much, I know but it's a start for me! I do hope that you press that little button on the bottom of the screen that says that you want to give me a review. Reviews are what keep my world going round and round with the sun shinning down on my face! But seriously, I don't like the sun. It's evil and makes me tan. I don't like being tan. I would prefer to live in the happiness of my room with soup. That would make me very happy! Okay, you have to review my story for me, okay? I'll see you guys later! Demon of the Wind


	2. Leaving So Soon?

  
  
Okay, I'm here with chapter two of 'The Poet Sings'. Does anybody out there wonder why I'm calling it 'The Poet Sings'? Well, it's the title of a song that I'm singing in choir. It's really pretty and talks about this girl that continues to travel, I suppose, all over the world and this guy falls in love with her and describes her in this song. It's so romantic! I thought that it described one of the main characters in my story, you know? I'm so excited right now! She's going to be so awesome and I can't wait to get this chapter out to all of you guys! You'll finally get to meet...well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you her name...just to be on the safe side! Okay, and away we go!

_She calls me in the wind's soft song,_

_And with the flowers she comes again._  
The next day, Draco woke up bright and early and that meant before the sun even rose. He took special care in combing his hair back and putting on his clothes to make sure that they were perfect. He did want to make a perfect impression on this young woman that he had seen last night. He was still reeling over what he had seen last night. Her pale skin and deep, inky black hair reflected perfectly in the moonlight as she walked up the steps to his school and into his domain. Draco was sure that when she took one look at him, she would most defiantly want to be with him as well. Either way, she would be his by the end of the day. Draco waited out in the lounge of the head boy and girl rooms until he saw Susan come out of her room. She cocked an eyebrow and yawned as she saw him reading a book in his seat.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked tiredly with her messy hair. Draco stared up at her with his dark gray eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled while looking back down at his book. Susan shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Draco listened to the sounds inside the bathroom as he continued to read his book. He finally heard the bell for breakfast and rushed down there. Of course he didn't run, but walked very swiftly past his fellow students. He was one of the first students to sit down at the Slytherin table and spotted the girl from last night. She now wore her hair up in a little bun at the base of her neck and still had on her midnight blue cloak on with the silver stars. He licked his lips as she turned her head as a piece of hair fell into her face. She looked absolutely delicious right at that very moment. Draco served himself a few spoonfuls of eggs and a few pieces of bacon with an English muffin buttered with raspberry jelly. He took a bite and suddenly felt a presence join him. He looked to the side and saw the coy face of Pansy. He let out a mental groan and put down his English muffin.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he asked taking a sip of his orange juice. Pansy put an arm around his shoulders and began to play with a piece of loose hair.

"How did you sleep, Drakie?" she asked in a sweet voice. He let out a low grunt.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked in a low voice. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that it suits you." Draco shrugged off her arm and went back to eating his breakfast. Pansy let out a little sigh and served herself food and began to eat. Soon, Dumbledore stood up with his hands raised for silence. Eventually, they all quieted down and looked at him. Their eager eyes roamed over the newly added people sitting at the head table. A warm smile graced Dumbledore's face.

"I hope that you're all excited for today," he said in a bright and cheery voice. "Today is the day where you will all decide what you will do in your lives. I will admit to you now that your choice may change, but this is only to help you on your way." Dumbledore motioned down the table.

"You all will be broken up into eight groups and you will be rotating through each speaker. Be sure to take notes and ask questions and have fun!" he exclaimed and slowly sat down. Professor McGonagal instantly stood up with a piece of parchment in her crinkled old hands.

"Each table will be divided into two groups. Ravenclaw's with last names starting with A-H will be going to the dungeons. Names G-Z will be up in the observatory." McGonagal continued to go on and Draco mentally tuned her out and waited for her to say Slytherin. His ears instantly perked up when he heard his house being called.

"All Slytherins with last names starting with A-H will go to my classroom. The rest of you will report outside to the grounds where your lecture will take place out in the protected part of the Forbidden Forrest. A teacher will escort you all from person to person when the bell rings. That will be all." She slowly sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

"You are all dismissed to go to where you have been told. Like I said: take notes, ask questions, and have fun!" the students all stood up from their seats and walked out of the great hall. Draco, along with Pansy clinging to his side, walked out to the protected part of the Forbidden Forrest. A small seating arraignment had been set out with a little platform constructed in the middle with a covered purple velvet chair. Draco let out a heavy sigh as he sat down with Pansy next to him. The chirping of the birds sounded all around them as they all waited for the first person that would be lecturing them that day. Snape stood in the back row with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Draco looked around and saw that many of his classmates were very anxious to get started. Snape turned his head slightly as he heard the rustle of steps on the leaf ridden ground. Snape then turned back to the students.

"I expect you all," he called over the crowd. "To be on your best behavior." Everyone all turned to try and see whom their speaker would be. Draco turned a bit too enthusiastically for Pansy's tastes. Draco was more than happy to see the girl that he had seen that very night walking through the rows of people and up to the platform. Everyone hummed in a murmur of talk until they were shushed by Professor Snape. Draco looked up at this woman with wide eyes as she looked out over the crowd.

"Hello," she said in a small voice. Draco nearly swooned at the melodious sound of her voice even though it was rather quiet. He really could have cared less if she did talk; all that mattered was that she was seriously hot. She stood on the platform with her hands clenched together as if she were nervous. Draco raised an eyebrow.

'What on earth does she have to be nervous about?' he wondered to himself. She looked from one side of the platform and then to the other and finally, out to her small audience. A little smile graced her face.

"My name is...well, I uh...Professor Snape?" She looked to the back of the small audience where Professor Snape stood. "A little help up here?" she asked. Professor Snape walked forward through the rows of people to the small platform. Pansy let out a little snort.

"Is she so stupid that she can't even tell us her name?" she asked to no one in particular. A little snicker of laughter went around the audience until Snape glared at them all. Draco didn't listen to what Pansy had to say. He was currently concentrating on what was going on up front. The girl leaned down and whispered into Snape's ear before he whispered back into hers. She quickly nodded and Snape retreated back to his spot next to one of the pine trees. The girl stood up straight and brushed down her cloak with a little smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Ruby and I suppose that I'll be giving you your first lecture." Draco smiled brightly and sat up straight hoping to catch Ruby's attention. He was happy when she seemed to smile in his direction.

"I was told to talk about my job..." she carefully unbuttoned her cloak and laid it across the chair. Draco nearly fell out of his chair when he got a good look at her body. She wore a corseted top with deep blue ribbons and a sky blue background with white lace. Her skirt went down to the platform and swayed every time that she made a voice or took a step. There was a little cape in the back that slide on the floor.

"But I'm not really sure what to say." Draco eyed her as she sat down on top of her cloak and let out a little sigh. She reached to the back of her head and pulled the tie that was holding her bun in. Ruby shook her head and her hair cascaded around her like a curtain of the black sea. She tucked some of it behind her head and looked at the people before her.

"I guess that I could start off by saying that I work for the ministry doing some odd jobs but my main job is to go under cover to catch a few witches and wizards that are at large right now." Draco sat up forward in his seat. She was an under cover agent that worked for the ministry? She had to be kidding...

"You see," she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm currently here on business to try and find a rather large cult of death eaters. It could be the biggest bust in the entire wizarding world...if I play my cards right." Ruby leaned back in her seat slightly and crossed her legs showing off her finely made white ivory shoes with white stockings. Draco instantly got a picture of him taking those shoes and stockings off with his teeth and then...Draco instantly caught himself from getting a little too excited. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I really don't have much to say. Are there any questions that you would like to ask me?" a few hands instantly shot up into the air Draco's being one of them. She pointed to the other side of the room to call on a young first year who jumped up from his seat.

"What are the physical and mental demands of your job?" he asked, Draco knowing that his body had yet to hit puberty. Ruby smirked.

"Well, there's a lot of running and fighting that I have to do and some death eaters may try to get into my mind so I've learned a specific type of tai chi that allows me to keep people out of my mind. Plus, I have to be able to call on different sorts of disarming spells at any time." The first year nodded and sat back down. Draco's hand instantly went back up but Ruby decided to call on a fourth year girl instead of him.

"Why do you wear those clothes?" she asked. Ruby looked down at her attire with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, sometimes death eaters go back in time to try and hide from me. I just returned from apprehending a witch who hid in the year 1793, about the time that a fever hit Pennslyvania. It turns out that she was the one that started to fever and had tried to take over the America's. She was a rather difficult woman to apprehend. She hid in a coffee shop working as one of the waitresses." The girl bounced in her spot with a happy smile on her face.

"How did you catch her?" she asked eagerly. Ruby gave her a bright little smile.

"Well, I disguised myself as a customer and caught her brewing potions in the back room with a girl named Polly. They were making the fever for the rich part of town so that they could ransack the area." She let out a little laugh. Draco swooned at the sound of her laughter as it drifted in and out of the forest.

"He thought that she was showing him how to make a special sort of perfume while she was actually making a potion to overtake the French court!" more laughter escaped her cherry lips as Draco leaned a bit more forward in hopes of hearing her inner thoughts. He had never actually gone wild over a girl before...this was a totally new feeling for him. He really wanted to have her in his arms...at that very moment. He raised his hand again hoping that he would be called on. She nibbled on her lower lip and looked back at Professor Snape. He held up his index finger to signal her that she had time for one more question. She nodded and then looked back to her crowd.

"I only have time for one more question, so..." she scanned over her audience. There were other hands including Draco's that were raised and eager to get their questions answered. Draco caught her gaze and held it for as long as possible. Her eyes seemed to widen as Draco stared at her with his deep gray eyes. She slowly pointed in his direction.

"You, the young man back there with the blonde hair." Draco smirked and slowly stood up from his seat. He crossed his arms as he heard a slow murmur go throughout the crowd. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"You had a question, sir?" she asked in a most innocent voice. Draco nodded.

"How on earth do you have time to have a social life?" he asked with a playful smile on his face. Ruby pursed her lips together and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't have time for a social life. I haven't had a boyfriend for...let's see," she looked up to the sky as if in thought. "I believe that I had a boyfriend when I was about...thirteen so that would have been three years ago." A little gasp passed through the crowd as her audience continued to stare at Ruby.

"You're only sixteen?" the fourth year girl asked. Ruby slowly nodded.

"Yes, the ministry likes to hire people for this position particularly early on in life." Draco raised an eyebrow while he continued to stand.

"Have you finished school?" he asked in a coy voice. Ruby nodded.

"Yes, I was the top student in my class." Draco's smile dropped from his face and he quickly sat back down in his chair. Ruby smiled but was interrupted by a little ring tone that sounded from her cloak pocket. She stood up and reached into her right hand pocket. She pulled out a small cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said in a hushed voice. Her eyes bulged and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"WHAT?" she asked in an astonished voice. She tossed her hair back and continued to listen to the conversation. Ruby began to pace back and forth on the platform with every eye on her.

"No I didn't know," she said in an angry hushed voice. Draco licked his lips and continued to watch Ruby with keen eyes. Ruby rolled her own eyes as she continued to pace.

"Where do you think I am? I'm at that school that you assigned me to come to, where else?" she asked in a rising voice. She stopped dead in her tracks with a serious look in her eyes.

"Tell me where I need to be," she said in a serious tone of voice. After a few seconds, she flipped the phone and looked out at her small audience. She mustered up the best smile that she could and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I hope that you all understand." She quickly pulled on her cloak and jumped down from the platform rushing through the crowds of people now on their feet. Draco quickly rushed after her pushing a few people onto their butts. Pansy pouted her lips as she watched Draco disappear into the woods. Draco tripped over branches and shrubs but continued to run after Ruby with a passion. He quickly came to a clearing where he saw Ruby standing with her wand raised in the air. Draco crouched behind a tree and watched with wide eyes as a blue smoke slowly came out of the tip of Ruby's wand. She closed her eyes and began to chant a specific saying over and over again.

"The task at hand will cause me to be divine, send me back through the throws of time." The smoke began to swirl faster and faster around her until Draco could no longer see her through the smoke. There was a little bolt of lightning and the smoke began to slow. Draco ran from his hiding spot and into the blue smoke. He felt along trying to feel a piece of lace of some of her hair but as the smoke evaporated from the spot, Draco noticed that she was no where to be found. He looked around the clearing but what he saw, or the lack of, shocked him to the bone.

"Jesus," he muttered running a hand through his hair. "She's gone."  
  
That's all for this chapter! Have you all been working and putting together the song every time that you read. Are you doing it? I hope that you are! It's a rather pretty song that I truly enjoy singing every time in choir. You have no idea how high I have to go in that class. Note wise I mean. I'm a soprano one and that means that if I don't go up high, I'm a soprano two. Not that I'm saying that soprano twos aren't important, but I have always sung that high notes and if I don't sing the high notes, it doesn't feel right, you know? I love to feel the jump of my voice and the way that I can just belt out those high notes! Okay, I'll just stop talking about my singing life and ask you to please review this chapter! It would mean a great deal to me if you just press that little button and tell me if you did or didn't like my story. I'll see you guys later! Demon of the Wind


	3. Can't Come Up With a Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all and welcome to the third chapter! I hope that you're all excited to get this party started! I am so excited to get this thing started and tell the story of Draco and his one true love. I do hope that you all know that if you don't put the song together that you won't get the ending. I swear to you, you will not get the ending if you don't put the song together like I have asked you to. The entire story is based on the song and if you don't write down the song, then you won't get a hair of what I write! Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too dramatic, but I would still like you to write down the song. It would mean a great deal to me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters that may appear in this story. You know whom I would really like to own? I would love to hold Tom Felton in my arms and never let him go. He's so pretty with his gorgeous hair and dazzling smile. I do love him; did you know that he's one of my future husbands? My second one to be exact. Okay, maybe I'm just kidding and dreaming at the same time, but it's nice to think that I'll some day be married to a…fish man. Yes, did you know that after he's done with the Harry Potter movies that he wants to become a fisherman? I don't know if you'd understand this, but he wants to be a man who catches fish for a living! I wouldn't mind it all that bad, but I really don't like fish or the way they smell!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The loneliness and misery_

_Are silenced by a melody._

Draco sat bored out of his mind in his last lecture of the day. He was so fortunate to have the woman with the striking blonde hair and the gold cloak be talking to him right at that very moment. Surprisingly enough, she was a housewife with seven children. Of course, he was thinking this with all sarcastic-ness in his mind. She was describing the greatness of being a woman with perfect teeth and twenty children hanging off her hip. Of course, Draco wouldn't be caught dead as being a housewife. Well, he really couldn't be a housewife seeing as he was a…well, a man. But he did have something to keep his mind off this woman and her mindless drawl: where, or when, did Ruby disappear off to. Perhaps she was on another one of her missions off somewhere in time catching death eaters. Hopefully, she wasn't doing anything too dangerous to hurt her and her body. Draco smirked to himself and leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't want anything to happen to that tempting little body of hers. Draco heard the men yawn around him, but the girls seemed to be very attentive…shockingly enough. Pansy was even taking notes on every word that this woman was saying. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at Professor Snape. He was asleep and lightly snoring. Draco chuckled to himself as he turned back to the front.

"Um, that concludes my lecture on becoming a housewife. I do hope that you learned a lot from what…I said today." The room slowly gave way into applause and Snape let out a little snort as he woke up from his little nap. She gave a little bow as the last and final bell rung and signaled that the students could go to dinner. Draco instantly sprung up from his seat and nearly ran out of the room along with every other man in the class. Pansy quickly latched onto Draco's arm. He rolled his eyes as the two of them headed off to dinner while Pansy had a wide smirk on her face.

"Did you enjoy that lecture, Drakie?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Draco nearly lost his appetite at the sight of her smile.

"I would have rather had my teeth drilled by some muggle dentist than sit through five more minutes of **that**." Pansy rolled her eyes and continued to hold onto Draco's arm with a death grip.

"You know," she said through gritted teeth. "I was taking notes just for you." Draco tried to pull his arm away but wasn't successful in his attempts. Pansy still continued to hold onto his arm.

"I promise that I'll read them over after I read 'War and Peace'." Pansy smiled brightly at him.

"Promise?" she asked sweetly. He quickly nodded and then pulled his arm away from her death grip. He nearly bolted from his spot and into his seat. Luckily, he was between Crabbe and Goyle and there was no way that Pansy could take a seat next to him. He began to serve himself heaping spoonfuls of food as the rest the hall began to eat along with him. There was a sudden crashing through the doors as they swung open pounding as they hit the stonewalls. Ruby appeared in the doorway with her hair plastered to her face and her dress clinging to her body. She slowly walked forward with her ivory shoes making a sloshing sound every time she took a step. Draco nearly laughed but then remembered how good she looks when she was dry. She stood in front of the teacher's table with a disgruntled look on her face. She pushed away her wet hair and let out an exhausted breath.

"I will never…go back…to bloody Ireland…it rains…far too much there." She said in a breathy voice. Dumbledore clapped his hands together as he shakily stood up.

"Congratulations, Ms. Ruby. You caught your opponent, I presume?" he asked happily. Ruby quickly nodded.

"I truly do hate Irish Lords. They're…" she made a sickening look on her face. "Disgusting." Dumbledore nodded and offered her a seat to his right.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Ruby?" he asked. Ruby pulled out her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist, she was totally and completely dry with a pair of jeans and a white button up long sleeved shirt on. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few pieces of stray hair hanging in her face.

"I would love to," she said with a little smile on her face. She ran to the edge of the table and jumped over and into her chair. She landed with a little thud and a little laughter in her voice. Draco let out a sigh as he watched her begin to dig into the food set before her. Pansy kicked Draco in the shins to grab his attention, which she was very successful in. He looked at her with a glare on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth. Pansy pouted her lips and leaned on her open palm.

"You don't think that she's prettier than me, do you Draco?" she asked with concern in her eyes. Draco rubbed his throbbing knee and rolled his eyes.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from every word that he said. Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

"You're always staring at her with this look in your eyes and I just think that…well…maybe…you're losing interest in me." Draco looked at her through confused, narrowed eyes with his jaw hanging open.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked totally and completely confused. Pansy nodded quickly wanting to hear his answer. Draco ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh.

"I'll let you know later," he said picking up his fork and digging into his mashed potatoes. Pansy let out a little sigh and began to eat her own food. She took one quick glance up at Ruby with her eyes narrowed and sneered. She was not about to let that…**girl** take her Drakie away from her. She quickly turned back to Draco with wide smile on her face.

"Did you have fun at our lecture's today, Draco?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders and then looked up at Ruby. She was in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore about one subject or another. A smirk graced his fine features.

"The first lecture was rather…interesting." Pansy quickly looked up to see Ruby laughing at something that Professor Dumbledore had said. She glared at her as she sat scrunched up in her seat with a roll in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She daintily took a bite of her roll and a little sip of her red wine. She felt herself grip the fork until it began to bend through her fingers. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She continued to glare at Ruby and bend her fork until the end of dinner and all of the students were supposed to go back to their dorm rooms. She instantly let go of the bad girl attitude and placed a large smile on her face. She clung to Draco as they walked up to his head boy dorm.

"Do you want me to come in with you, Draco?" she asked with a sly look on her face. He shook his head and pulled his arm away from her.

"I think I'll be fine for the night, I have to ask you to please leave." Pansy pouted her lips and slowly made her way down the hall without a second look at Draco. Draco let out a heavy sigh and faced the portrait in front of him. The man in the portrait looked down at him with quizzical eyes.

"Password?" he asked in a monotone voice. Draco straitened out his uniform and cleared his voice.

"Bangui," he said. The man nodded and the portrait door swung open. As he set one foot inside the portrait hole, he heard the man begin to talk.

"You know, if you weren't going to take that girl into your room, I would have been happy to take her off your hands." Draco rolled his eyes as the portrait shut closed.

"Believe me, you can have her." He muttered as he made his way into his room. Without looking into the lounge to see if Susan was there, he retreated to his room. As he opened the door, he couldn't have been happier, or confused, to see Ruby sitting on his bed. She looked up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey!" she said jumping up from his bed and hopping in her spot. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she stood before him with a little smile on her face. "How are you?" she asked. Draco nearly fell over in a sort of anime sweat drop that he had seen on TV. Here was Ruby…standing in his room…smiling at him…like they were supposed to be the closest of friends! This was a shock to Draco's system. She quirked an eyebrow as Draco continued to stand there just drooling at the sight of her.

"Um…are you okay?" she asked taking a timid step forward. Draco quickly regained his composure and stared at Ruby in a most regal manor.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. Ruby nodded and took a quick look around Draco's room. She then looked back at Draco with a slightly expecting look on her face.

"So," she said taking a step forward with her arms casually behind her back. "I saw you following me after I left. Why?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice. Draco looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked. Ruby pursed her lips together ad brushed aside a few strands of hair that were hanging down in her eyes.

"You see, my boss is very upset that I allowed you to hear my little spell and then watch me go back in time." She said lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over her body. She had her hands tucked behind her head with a frustrated look on her face. Her shirt was pulled up over her bellybutton and showed off her nicely formed midriff. Draco suddenly noticed that she had a silver, little belly ring. He fought the urge to reach out and flick the little blue star with a little rhinestone in the middle. He continued down and saw that her jeans were a little too baggy for her tight body. Draco shrugged that fact away. She still looked really hot. She opened her eyes and looked up at Draco.

"Now that you've seen it, you're going to have to join me in my time travels." She said in a monotone voice. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Why me?" he asked very confused. Ruby pushed herself up by her elbows and stared at Draco.

"You saw me go back in time and now it's your turn." She pushed herself up and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment folded over and over again. She began to fold out the piece of parchment to reveal a lot of writing on one side. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over the fancy cursive. She pointed to the written on side of the page and pointed out a very important sentence.

"These are the rules of us time travelers that work in the Ministry." She pointed at the sentence. "This rule says that if someone should see us traveling through time then they must join our crusade to stop all death eaters." She looked up at Draco.

"Do you understand?" she asked. Draco sneered slightly as Ruby folded up the paper and tucked it back into her back pocket. She smiled slightly at him and got up from her spot on Draco's bed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Draco raised his brow up and stared at Ruby.

"Why should I go with you?" Ruby pulled him up and lightly traced his chin with her index finger. She licked her lips hungrily and stared at Draco with lust in her eyes. Draco was rather taken back by this sudden mood change but nonetheless to say, he was rather pleased. A lightly smirk graced his face as Ruby nuzzled his neck.

"You want to know why you don't want to come with me?" she asked whispering into Draco's ear. Draco felt himself begin to react to what Ruby was doing. A big smirk plastered across his face.

"Why is that?" he asked wrapping his arms around Ruby's slim waist. Ruby let out a little giggle.

"Because," she whispered pushing Draco onto the bed. He looked up at her with an eager look on his face. She smirked down at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Because you're going to have to deal with an awful lot of paperwork from the Ministry." Draco's hopes instantly fell as Ruby walked away from the bed and looked out the window. Draco pushed himself up off the bed and let out a heavy sigh. He walked over and stood next to Ruby while she stared out the window.

"So, are you coming or what?" she asked never looking away from the window. Draco let out another sigh and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, where are we headed?" he asked. Ruby smiled widely and pulled out her wand.

"We're headed to the year 1837, the year that Queen Victoria became the Queen of England and had the longest rein in English history. The witch and wizard that we're trying to catch are ones that we've had trouble with before." With the simple slick of her wand, Ruby was put into an elegant white dress with short sleeves and a skirt that flowed down to the floor. There was a simple pink bow and a white shawl that went along with the dress and a pair of white shoes. Her long black hair was pulled up in a simple bun that was low on the back of her head with a little pink silk ribbon. She twirled around in a circle with a little smile on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"You look lovely." He mumbled. Ruby smirked and pointed her wand in Draco's direction.

"Now, we have to figure out to dress you in." she said cocking her head to the side as if thinking. After a few moments, she finally gasped in happiness and a little shot of red shot out of her wand. Draco was slightly knocked back and soon caught his balance. He looked down and saw that he now wore a clean, crisp uniform of a deep, ocean blue. He had golden brocade on the shoulders and across the chest. A few medals adorned his chest and a simple, clean white hat sat atop his perfectly manicured hair. His hands had white gloves upon them with simple golden thread lining them. Ruby smiled at him.

"Well, don't we look handsome!" she exclaimed tucking her wand into a hidden pocket on her dress. Draco smirked.

"I have a little question for you," he said taking his hat off his head. "Ruby isn't your real name, is it?" he asked. Ruby shook her head.

"You're not only cute, but smart too." She said smiling and pulling out a white lace fan. She flicked her wrist and had the fan cover half of her face. Draco smirked and looked at her with a questioning look.

"So, what is your real name?" he asked rather interested. Ruby smirked.

"I couldn't tell you my real name because it was some sort of secret agent thing that I wasn't allowed to tell you who I really was. My real name is Violet Calamine." Draco smiled at her.

"Violet suits you," he said adjusting the hat on his head. He pulled out his wand and then offered Violet his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Violet quickly took his arm and smiled.

"Do you know what to say?" she asked. Draco thought for a moment.

"I'm more of a cute person…I don't really say much in these sorts of situations."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's all for now! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Want to do me a favor? Click on that little button and tell me if you did or didn't like my story. You know that little button; it's called a review button. Did you know that that little button keeps me alive? Yes, it sure does…I'm like a vampire that lives off of the life that reviews give. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit of a drama queen, but that's none of your concern. Just like I said earlier, you have to give me reviews so that I can be happy! Okay, I'll see you all later! Demon of the Wind


	4. England To England and Then To India

Hey all welcome to the fourth chapter of 'The Poet Sings'. Aren't you all excited? I'm so happy to get this all going and I know that you'll all love it! I have figured out how this story should finish and I must say that I'm very proud! But don't expect me to do much for a little while. I'm in a new play and tomorrow is our homecoming dance! I am so excited to go! My dress is PURPLE! Okay, I don't think that you understand…my dress is purple! Isn't that awesome? Of course, it can't be perfect because I have a bit of a cold, but I'll get over it! Okay, let's get this thing rolling!

_She's somewhere and I hear her sing,_

_Her words in timeless melody:_

Violet and Draco made their way arm and arm down the halls of Kensington Palace. Violet had her fan covering her face as Draco escorted her through the halls trying to find the ballroom where the Queen was to be crowned.

"We had better hurry," Violet whispered behind her fan. "Who knows what might happen if we don't find these people before Princess Victoria is crowned Queen." Draco nibbled on his lower lip and looked down the halls. Kensington palace seemed far too big for anyone to try and find their way around. Violet quickly pulled out her wand and apperated a map of the palace. She scanned it over and pointed to one end of the map.

"There it is!" she exclaimed. Draco nodded and they were off down to the left hall. They soon heard the mummers of crowds in the ballroom. But suddenly, they heard the rumble of voices from the door to their left. Violet stopped dead in her tracks and she slowly approached the door while pressing her ear up to it. She motioned for Draco to follow her and he as well pressed his ear up to the door.

"Who are they?" he whispered. Violet hit him in the stomach to make him shut up. He quickly got the message and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I think that's them," she whispered pulling back slightly from the door and slowly pulling out her wand. "And if it's not them, I hope that you're ready to explain what we're actually doing." Draco looked up and down the hall with worry in his eyes. Violet smirked at him.

"What? Is Draco Malfoy afraid of a few witches that could blow our brains out?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone of voice. Draco snorted.

"M-me? S-scared of a f-few old betties? H-hardly…" Violet rolled her eyes and steadied herself on the marble floors. Draco quickly pulled out his wand and got ready for whatever came at him. Violet suddenly kicked down the door to reveal two people hunched over a cauldron that was a glowing green. As soon as the doors hit the marble floors, the hunched pair turned around with wide eyes. A wide smirk had formed on her face.

"Katharine? Dawning? You two are under arrest by order of the Ministry for trying to overthrow the English crown." The two witches both hissed as a spell from Violet's wand shot out to hit their feet. A sort of cage formed around them and they instantly disappeared. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Where did they go?" he asked bewildered. Violet smirked and tucked her wand away.

"They've been sent away to the Ministry for questioning and such." Draco nodded and also put away his wand. Violet let out a little sigh.

"So, now what do you want to do?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Violet thought for a moment before walking out of the room and waiting outside the main doors to the ballroom.

"Would you like to go off and enjoy the party for a little while?" she asked. Draco nodded and went up next to her and offered her his arm. She happily took it with a little giggle as he pushed open the door to crowds of people. In the center of the room stood the newly crowned Queen of England, Victoria.

The night came and went for Draco and Violet and, in Draco's opinion, it passed far too quickly. Draco was even given the chance to meet the once great Queen Victoria with Violet at his side. Draco had never realized that she was a rather young girl when she took the throne. She may not have been as young as Violet, but she still appeared to have not yet hit her twenties. But, as muggles and wizards all know, all good things must come to an end. They returned home that night with wide smiles on their faces and sleep in their eyes. Violet escorted Draco to his room and left him there to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he was still in his uniform and hat from the night before. He smiled at the memory and quickly adorned his weekend wear that included a black muscle shirt with low-rise jeans and a studded belt. He had his hair slicked back as usual and finally determined that he was fit to see the outside world. He strolled down the halls to see many students already up and about in jeans and tee shirts or skirts that they were not required to wear. It was a little strange to see his fellow students dressed like normal people. Draco was used to seeing everybody in their school uniforms prancing around with books tucked under their arms. Draco quickly spotted his group of cronies and joined their laughing. Pansy quickly smiled in his direction. Draco mentally groaned as he saw what she was wearing. She had a black pleated skirt that went up past half of her thighs. It clung to her low midriff along with a ruby red tank top and a black netting covered it but not by much. Her pale legs went into a clunky pair of black combat boots.

"Hello Draco. I hope that you slept well," she said with a coy smile on her face while slightly sticking out her chest to try and get noticed. Draco continued to stare at her face avoiding her breasts.

"Actually, I didn't sleep much at all." Pansy's smirk widened.

"You were thinking and of me, I presume?" Pansy said tossing back her short, black hair. Draco simply shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort," he muttered. The smile from Pansy's face dropped to the floor. "I was actually at a party with a dear new friend of mine." Pansy's smirk somewhat returned.

"Really?" she asked. "Perhaps you should introduce me to him, I could always use a new 'friend' around." Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't a guy, I was with Vi…Ruby." A growl emitted from Pansy's chest and she suddenly turned away from Draco. She quickly marched down the hall with her boots clanking all the way down the hall. Draco stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away from Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't much feel like being the smart one in a conversation. Draco found himself wandering around the halls possibly looking for Violet…that fact her really wasn't sure of. He found himself in the guest corridors where Violet was bound to be staying. Draco was shocked to see Violet standing in the hall as if waiting for him to travel down it.

"Hey!" he said with a relieved smile coming onto his face. Violet hopped down the hall and landed right in front of him.

"Hey yourself!" she replied happily. Draco smirked and took a quick once over of Violet. Today, she wore a white hello kitty tank top with a pair of bright blue hip hugger jeans. She was showing off her blue rhinestone belly ring with great pride as her leaned forward slightly. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun with some dangly pink flowered earrings. She looked unbelievablysexy at the moment with the wide smile on her face. Draco smirked slightly.

"Last night was fun," he said running his hands through his hair. Violet nodded. "We should do that again some time." He said. Violet's smirk widened.

"How about tonight?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders and shifted his weight onto his other foot. A smirk appeared on Violet's face.

"We're going to be going to India…" she tempted him slightly bouncing on her heels. Draco smirked.

"And what awaits us in India?" Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. The left door on the end is where she pulled him. Draco looked around his new surroundings with wide and curious eyes. Violet's room was…well, violet. They walls were a light purple with silver drapes and furniture. Her bedspread was metallic silver with violet flowers sewn in. She had soft, white carpets. Violet instantly sat down on her bed. She pulled out a piece of parchment with her fancy cursive on it. Draco stared down at it.

"We're going to help Empress Mumtaz Mahal with her mother in law, Nur Mahal. She's trying to curse a rather large jewel called the Koh-i-Nor diamond. With her is a witch from our time that's helping her. They two of them want to try and take over the Indian court." Draco quickly nodded and sat down next to Violet. She handed him the parchment as he looked over the exact details of the case. He scanned it over quickly.

"Isn't this going to be sort of hard?" he asked looking up at her. Violet cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Draco leaned back on Violet's bed.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not exactly Indian. How are we going to blend in?" he asked. Violet rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand.

"I'm going to have to give you a history lesson." She mumbled. "If you paid attention in History of Magic you would know that during the time of Empress Mumtaz Mahal and Nur Mahal, the West Indies Company was in India to do some trading with India. All we have to do is disguise ourselves as people from London and all will be well!" she exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow as Violet raised her wand above her head. A purple light began to glow at the tip and Violet was soon covered in the light. The light soon disappeared and revealed Violet to be in a rather lovely dress that people in old England wore. It was checkered in black and red with black lace around the neck. Draco was rather surprised at the size of the big skirt. It went at least five feet around her with large hoop skirts. Her hair was in a simple yet intricate bun at the base of her neck. It was twisted on the sides and came to the base of her neck in a huge bun. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That's hot," he mumbled. Violet raised an eyebrow and pointed her wand at Draco. His eyes bulged as a yellow light shot out and hit Draco with a bit of force. He shot off of the bed and hit the wall with a loud thud. His head began to spin as Violet walked over to his side. She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it with a bit of anger. He saw the wide smile on her face.

"What on earth is so funny?" he asked regaining his balance on his feet. The smile on her face widened. Draco looked down at what he was wearing and let out a growl. He wore a tan suit with high pants and a white vest with a bright red tie. On top of his manicured head was a straw cap with a little red ribbon tied around it.

"What have you done to me?" he asked through gritted teeth. Violet chuckled.

"That's what people wore back then. Just go with me on this, okay?" she asked putting her wand onto her bed. Draco glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"You're just doing this to make me mad." He said. Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but we had better get going if we're going to do anything about this." Draco crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"I still say that you're doing this to make me mad," he mumbled. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Just pull out your wand so that we can get going." Draco let out a grunt but pulled out his wand out just the same. He pointed it into the air as Violet said her incantation.

"The task at hand causes me to be divine, help me travel through the throws of time."

That's all for today. I have to go and get ready for my homecoming tonight! I am so pumped to go and dance! Plus, I have a sub way sandwich waiting for me downstairs. There's really not much to say except that I would like you to push that little button and tell me if you did or didn't like my story. Do you realize how much that would mean to me? I would absolutely love it if you would just push the little button and tell me what you were thinking while you read the story. If you were thinking about cheese, then tell me that you were! Personally, I'm not one that really likes cheese, but that's no big deal. I only like it if it's melted over pizza or nachos. That reminds me, I'm really hungry right now! Okay, see you all later! Demon of the Wind


	5. Titanic: Hardest Mission Yet

It's the fifth chapter and I'm so excited! Even though I am bloody tired, I'm gong to write this chapter just for you guys! Aren't you all excited? I really would like to go to bed right now, but just because I love you all, I'm going to write this chapter! Okay, let's get this thing started!

"_Stay the course, light a star!_

_Change the world where you are!"_

"I never want to do that again," Draco muttered as he flopped down on Violet's bed. Violet rolled her eyes and flicked herself back into her jeans and hello kitty tank top. She then pointed her wand at Draco and got him back into his jeans and black muscle shirt. He stared up at her.

"Why did I have to be the one to distract Nur Mahal while you caught the witch? Why couldn't you have been the one to distract her?" he exclaimed. Violet smirked.

"Don't you understand? You realize that she hasn't had a love interest in any man forever? She liked you…" she said with ateasing smirk on her face. Draco growled and slammed back down on Violet's bed.

"You're evil," he said. Violet rolled her eyes again and sat down at her wooden desk.

"You had better go back to your room before you get in trouble." She said taking out a quill and a piece of parchment. Draco pushed himself up from her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder. She dipped her quill into a little jar of ink and began to neatly write out her fancy cursive.

"I have to write a letter to the Ministry for your first evaluation." Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"My first what?" he asked. Violet re-dipped her quill in the small bottle of ink providedand continued to write.

"Your first evaluation. I have to tell the Ministry how you're doing so far in the field." Draco snorted and began to walk out the door.

"I never thought that a sixteen year old would be grading me on my every step." Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll get used to it, believe me. You'll get used to the Ministry and me butting into every moment of your life…"

The missions continued on for the next few months with Draco and Violet traveling through time in the appropriate attire of course. One time, Draco and Violet were to go back in time to go and cause the Romanov family to abdicate. Of course this didn't seem like the greatest thing to do, but it had to be done to follow the course of history. The Romanov royal family had to abdicate to have everything fall down hill from there or else who knows what else would have happened? Violet continued to send reports to the Ministry on Draco's progress.

"What do you mean they're going to be watching us on our next mission?" Draco asked plopping down on the soft-carpeted floor of Violet's floor. She rolled her eyes and curled up on her bed.

"Get over it…I had to do it when I was a new intern and now it's your turn." Draco glared up at her as she casually began to play with a strand piece of hair.

"Why do you treat this like it's no big deal? You realize that I still have to graduate from school to even get a career!" Violet stopped playing with her hair and looked down at Draco.

"If I can graduate while doing the missions then so can you! You're older than me so it can't be so hard for you." Draco snorted.

"I still have to keep up personal and social appearances in school. People expect a lot from me!" Violet raised a thin, black eyebrow.

"That's the difference between you and me: I focused more on my studies while you focus on the appearance." Draco began to rock back and forth slightly.

"Didn't you have any friends?" he asked. Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I had study group friends but…and there were also some girls that I would practice French with…but no, not really." Draco stopped his rocking.

"Have you ever been on a date?" he asked with a smile starting to form on his face. Violet pursed her lips together and looked down at her feet.

"I've been on a few…" she mumbled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend any time in your life?" he asked. Violet slowly began to nod.

"I had a boyfriend when I was thirteen years old. But we broke up because he said that I wasn't…fun enough." Draco laughed. Violet quickly glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. He caught it and held onto it.

"I could never imagine you not being fun enough." He said with his laughter beginning to die down. Violet rolled her eyes.

"I bet you're a real riot around your friends." She muttered. Draco smirked.

"The entire school finds me to be rather entertaining if that's what you mean." Violet let out a little sigh and then suddenly became alert as if someone had called her attention. Draco cocked an eyebrow and stared at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Violet held out her hand to silence him and sat up straight on her bed. She crawled off of her sheets and stared out the window and to the stars. Her pupils dilated as a star flew across the sky. Before he knew it, Violet let out a heavy sigh and stomped her foot.

"Dude, this is going to suck!" she exclaimed stomping her foot again. Draco pushed himself up off the floor and came to stand next to her.

"What is it?" he asked. Violet turned to him with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"What does the date April 14, 1912 mean to you?" she asked with annoyance dripping off of every word. Draco rolled his eyes in the back of his head as if he was thinking. He let out a little humming tune as he thought.

"Let me guess, some important muggle history event happened on this day?" he asked. Violet rolled her eyes and hit Draco lightly in the arm.

"That's the day when the Titanic, some cruise ship or what not, crashed into an ice burg." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Is this going to be something like the Romanov family cause I don't want to do that anymore?" He said taking a little step away from where Violet stood. She shook her head.

"No, something much worse. The witch and wizard on the ship want to make sure that the Titanic makes it to the America's." Draco furrowed his brow together.

"So…what's the problem?" he asked. Violet began to massage her temples.

"First of all, that would throw off the entire balance of time and history. Second, when they get to the ports in New York, they want to blow up the ship killing twenty times more people." Draco raised pouted his lips and nodded.

"That would be a problem." He mumbled as Violet walked past him and reached into her drawer and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Draco.

"This is going to be very hard." She muttered. Draco shrugged his shoulders as a dark blue light shot from her wand and hit Draco with hardly any force. Draco was soon in a tux and tails with a top hat. He smiled at the choice of outfit.

"This is something that I could get used to." He said brushing off the sleeves. Violet rolled her eyes and raised her wand above her head. A thin stream of silver light surrounded her. The light disappeared from around her and Draco nearly fell over in surprise. She had on a burgundy dress with black lace covering it. It was empire cut with the lace opening up to reveal the burgundy skirt. She had one-inch heel shoes that were made of soft velvet. She had a tie bag clutched in her hand. Her long black hair was pulled up in a divided bun and held in place by silver netting with moons and stars. Around her neck was a black string chocker with a little teardrop black jewel dangling from it. Her lips were lined in deep red while black eye liner accented her deep brown eyes. She looked at Draco with those eyes and let out a little sigh.

"You ready?" she asked. Draco's eyes bulged slightly as he took in another once in of Violet. She looked positively lovely at that very moment. Draco quickly nodded and put his hat back on his head.

"Where exactly will we be going?" he asked adjusting his hat. Violet let out another sigh.

"This time we're going to have to work fast. We don't have days to do this. We have to do this the night that the Titanic is supposed to crash into the ice burg. The wizard and witch are planning to move the ice burg and make sure that the ship gets to New York safe and sound." Draco let out a loud breath of air.

"Are you sure that this won't be too easy for us?" he asked pulling out a pair of white gloves. Violet looked back at him through hooded eyelids.

"This is not funny. Millions of lives are at stake right now." Draco snorted as Violet turned away and walked out the door leaving the door open for Draco.

"Instead of the hundreds of people that have already been guaranteed death." Violet turned back to him with her eyes wide and almost seemed like she would cry at any moment.

"Don't say that it isn't worth it," she said no higher than a whisper. Draco had to strain his ears to try and hear what she said, but he heard her. He was most shocked by this turn of events.

"Violet, tell me why you got into this field." He said taking a few steps forward. She took in a deep breath and slightly stumbled as she tipped to the side. She held onto the doorframe to try and keep her balance.

"My parents worked for the Ministry of Magic when I was thirteen. They were…" her lower lip trembled as her breath began to quicken. Draco quickly walked next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly began to cry into his chest. Doing his best not to mess up her hair or dress, Draco lightly began to rub her back. She sniffed trying her best to hold back her tears.

"They were killed by two death eaters when they were on a mission in Germany. The death eaters were planning to help Adolf Hitler take over the world and then kill him and claim it for Voldermort. My parents were sent to stop them. While doing that, they sacrificed themselves to save the entire world." She pulled away slightly with a little smirk on her face. "That was about the time that I broke up with my first an only boyfriend." Draco returned her smile and tried his best to comfort her.

"Did they ever figure out who did it?" he asked. Violet shook her head.

"They had this big investigation, but they never figured out who did it. That's why I decided to get involved with the Ministry. I thought that one day I could catch those people," her fists balled and held onto Draco's suit. "And kill them with my own two hands." Draco eased her away from his suit and looked into her eyes.

"You think that these people could be the ones that killed your parents?" he asked as if she were a child. Violet numbly nodded.

"That's why I want us to be extra careful on this mission, who knows what these two will try to pull." Draco nodded and with his thumb, wiped away the tear streaking down her cheek.

"We'll catch them," he replied with a little smile on his face. Violet sucked in her lower lip and returned his smile.

"I know that we will," she said. Draco nodded and placed his hat on his head.

"Now," he said in a royal voice. "Let us head to the Titanic and stop these two bloody people."

Oh, you guys are going to be surprised when you read the next chapter. I do love making people wait till the next chapter to see what happens. Aren't you all excited to read the next chapter? I know that I'm looking forward to writing it! You're all going to love it, I promise you. Someone will pull off something that I know none of you will expect! Okay, I had better go! I am so tired right now and I have a cold. What joy! Demon of the Wind


	6. Oh Daddy, How Could You?

Hey all welcome to the sixth chapter of 'The Poet Sings'. Are you all excited? I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger last time. Okay, maybe not a bit but not much of anything. I am so tired right now…I seriously need to go get some sleep. Want to know why I'm tired? I am sick…very, very sick! But I still love you all very much and that's why I'm writing this for you. I have to tell you, you're going to be so shocked when you read this. I didn't even expect this to happen, but it is. Soon, you shall all see the pinnacle chapter of my story! Okay, now we begin!

_Somewhere the night wind carries her,_

_A silver moonbeam lights her way._

Molly Brown looked her around for the nearest waiter to order more drinks for her and her table. Finding no success, Molly turned back to her new and old friends.

"So," she said taking another sip of her drink. "Why are you and the Mrs. headed to New York, Mr. Spencer?" she asked in her heavy southern accent. Draco, or Charles Spencer as he had told everyone on the ship, looked up from his plate of lamb and smiled at Molly.

"Well, Ms. Brown, my wife and I are headed there for vacation. We're celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary." Draco lovingly took his wife's hand; she was now called Elizabeth, into his own. He smiled at her and she returned it with great happiness. Molly let out a little laugh.

"Well if ya'll aren't the cutest couple, I don't know who is." Charles and Elizabeth joined her and their table guests in laughter. They were both rather enjoying their time at dinner even though the Titanic was supposed to crash later on that night. Elizabeth began to re-cut her lamb as the laughter died down. Charles pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. His eyes bulged slightly and he gave Elizabeth a little nudge. She looked down at the watch and nodded. Charles stood up from his seat and pulled Elizabeth up as well.

"If you will all excuse us, we're going to go off to bed." The entire table nodded and waved goodbye as they exited the dining room. They began to head down the hall with Violet steaming ahead.

"I can't believe you waited so long to tell me what time it is!" she exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and put his hat back on.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy talking." He said. Violet turned the hall and went out to the deck where the hairs on her arm instantly stood up. She looked around her and let out a heavy sigh.

"We have to find them and quick. The boat is supposed to crash at about midnight and it's already eleven forty five." Draco looked around.

"Where are we supposed to look?" he asked. Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe they would try to disguise themselves as best as possible. I'd say that they're either in first or second class. We'll have to split up and look around. I'll take the first class while you take the second class, okay?" Draco quickly nodded and ran back down the steps. Violet traveled back into the dining room and looked around the tables. She spotted Molly and her friends and quickly rejoined them. Molly offered her a confused look.

"I thought that you and Mr. Spencer were off to bed." She said. Violet politely shrugged her shoulders as a waiter brought her a miniature, round chocolate cake with a strawberry placed neatly on top.

"Mr. Spencer was complaining of a head ache and insisted that I rejoin you all for dessert." Molly nodded and dug into her cake by taking a rather large bite of it. Violet politely smiled and took a dainty bite of her own cake. While sticking the piece of cake into her mouth, her eyes scanned the room.

'They must be enjoying their time on the ship so perhaps their ordering a lot of food.' At that exact moment, a waiter carrying a rather large tray walked behind her with tons of food on the tray. She followed the waiter and watched him walk to the other side of the dining room. She took another bite of her cake as the waiter took the large tray to a corner of the dining room where a man and a woman sat at a small table that was rather shady. Violet nearly got up from her seat and ran over there with her wand. But luckily, she stopped herself and continued to watch the couple and ignore the laughter at her table. Molly stared at her with curious eyes as she continued to slowly eat her cake.

"Do you see someone you know, Mrs. Spencer?" she asked from across the table. Violet whipped her head around to face Molly.

"Why yes, I think I do." She said. Molly stood up from her seat and walked over to Violet's side. She pulled her up and they walked to the corner. Molly had a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Malloy," she said in a happy voice. Violet furrowed her brow together.

'Malloy…? Could it be…him?'

Draco pranced down the stairs to the second-class dining room where Violet had sent him. He had to admit that he much rather preferred the warm light of first class compared to the dimmer lights of second class. Plus, there was much more cigarette smoke in second class. He really didn't like it. Draco slowly walked through the tables and looked around him. Shockingly, everyone was starring at him as he pushed past people. He went out of the dining room and into some small halls. He traveled down the halls and tried his best to listen in on each conversation happening behind closed door. He let out a loud sigh as he began to near the end of the hall. This was one of the few halls and if they weren't in one of these rooms, they were probably upstairs in first class. Draco approached the last door with a grim look on his face. If he didn't find these people, he and Violet along with every other person on this ship was sure to die. Plus, he didn't enjoy seeing Violet cry and have tears streaming down her face. It broke his heart to see her so unhappy. Everyone deserved a parent at times of great need. Sure, he didn't have the greatest parents in the world, but at least he had them…some of the time. That was the only downside to this entire thing: his parents never seemed to be around. But hey, who was he to complain? He got everything that he ever wanted without doing anything in his entire life. As he approached the last door, he heard the mummer of voices that was quite loud. He stopped and leaned closer so that his ear was pressed against the door. He prayed that the people on the other side wouldn't just bust open the door and hit him in the head. That would cause him to go unconscious and then Violet would be really mad at him. He had to strain his ears to try and hear what they were saying. This was four inches of solid oak that he was trying to hear through.

"What did I tell you?" Draco did his best to decipher that this was a woman's voice. "They didn't send anyone from the Ministry. Our plans our going to work out perfectly." There was a little round of laughter between the couple.

"I suppose that I should have trusted you," came the male voice. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

'That voice sounds terribly familiar,' he thought to himself. He pressed his ear a little closer.

"The Ministry is probably too stupid to even think that we would do this." He said chuckling harder by the second. Both of them laughed together. Draco felt a pang in the back of his mind.

'Where have I heard that laugh before?' he asked himself taking a step back from the door and then tossing off his hat. It landed with a soft thump on the floor as Draco slowly pulled out his wand from the inside of his coat. He was happy to have had this little pocket where he could keep it. It was easier than where Violet had to keep her wand. But that was a story for a different time; right now, Draco had some kicking of a door down to do. He took in a deep breath. Right now, he really wished that Violet was with him. He gathered up every ounce of courage in his being and kicked the door down. There was a scramble and everything that Draco saw seemed to pass like a blur. The two figures had been sitting on a pair of chairs while cloaked in thick black velvet with hoods covering their faces. Draco grabbed onto the nearest person to the door, which was unfortunately the man. He quickly noticed that he didn't struggle as much as Draco had envisioned he would. He tossed him to the other side of the wall and the woman quickly ran to his size. Draco pointed his wand down at them and glared at their shaking forms. They seemed to be horrified of what Draco could do to them. Draco let out a loud sigh.

"Take off your hoods," he said. The two figures were silent and without motion as Draco stood afore them. A little growl escaped Draco's lips.

"Do what I say before I blast you into oblivion!" he yelled relishing in the new power that he had just obtained. Slowly, they both reached up and pulled off their hoods. Draco's eyes widened and he slowly backed away with his wand shaking. He reached the doorframe and held onto it with his free hand to try and keep his balance. He heard a slight rustle behind him. Violet came up behind him with her wand at the ready.

"Draco, what…" she stopped dead in her sentence as she stared down at the two figures. The man slowly stood up from his spot. He stared at Draco with his nose turned up.

"Does something bother you?" he asked pushing back his long blonde hair. "You've never been scared to see your father before…"

Oyo, bet you guys didn't see that coming, did you? Isn't that cool? Okay, I really have to go now! I am very tired and I am sick as a dog. Yes, here I am in a play and now I'm sick. Okay, I'll talk to you guys later! Demon of the Wind


	7. We're Going To Die

Hey all! It's the seventh chapter of 'The Poet Sings'. I do hope that you're all in the right place! If you're not…you may as well stick around and see what I have to say. Some of my friends have told me that they liked the story! I don't know, I just write what I have in my mind…that isn't much. Isn't that sad? Or like Fat Bastard would say: 'Isn't this magical?' great, yah? Okay, I will get this fabulous story on the road for your viewing pleasure.

_Antares is her messenger,_

_And ev'ry sun and moon her stay._

Violet let carefully pushed past Draco as he continued to stare down at his parents. She pointed her wand at them both and let out a little sigh.

"Lucious Malfoy," she said under her breath. "You are here by charged for the attempted murder of half the city of New York by the Ministry of Magic. How do you plead?" she asked a little red light beginning to form at the end of her wand. Lucious smirked up at Violet.

"I was only doing my duty," he muttered with a malicious smile on his face. Violet let a little shudder go up her spine as she quickly sent Lucious away to the Ministry. She then turned her wand in Narcissa's direction.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are here by charged for the attempted murder of half the city of New York by the Ministry of Magic. How do you plead?" Narcissa pushed herself up from her spot and brushed off her black robe.

"Well, I suppose you're going to send me off to some cold, dark room with two big men waiting to frisk me, right?" she asked with a coy smile on her face. Violet narrowed her eyes. She didn't respond. Narcissa snorted.

"Lucky me...well, go ahead. But listen to this: when I go away, the ship will crash into the ice burg and you will both be stuck on here for good." Violet shuddered as Draco came forward with his own wand at the ready.

"We can just as easily apperate ourselves off the ship as we can you." He said through clenched teeth. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"You really think so?" she asked. Narcissa motioned towards Violet. "Go ahead ask your little friend about Ministry rule number seventy nine, paragraph seven, section twenty one." Draco slightly turned his head back to Violet. With his eyes, he seemed to be asking what the hell the rule said. Violet let out a little sigh.

"Witches and wizards, when working with mortals in the past, are not allowed to use magic until the major event has passed." Narcissa nodded and had a smug look on her face. Draco stared at his mother.

"You have got to be kidding," he muttered. Violet let out a loud sigh.

"I'm afraid she's not kidding. Those are the rules that the Ministry made back in the sixteenth century." She mumbled to herself. Draco stared at his mother harder.

"We'll survive just fine, thank you." He said no higher than a whisper. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. Draco emitted a light green light from his wand and quickly made his mother disappear back at the Ministry. Like she had thought, two men were waiting to question her and take her away to Azkaban. Draco put his wand into his coat pocket and turned to face Violet.

"Did you know that it was them?" he asked in a low voice. Violet slowly shook her head.

"I had no idea," she mumbled. Draco quickly nodded and then let out a little sigh.

"We have to get off this cruise ship and…" there was a sudden lurch that threw Violet forward and into Draco's arms. Their ears were pierced by a loud scraping sound on the side of the ship. Violet whimpered as the floor beneath their feet shook. She looked up at Draco with wide eyes. Draco looked down at her with worried eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked without a breath of air to spare. Violet felt a tear streak down her cheek.

"We just hit the ice burg…"

"Draco! Hurry up!" Violet exclaimed running up the grand staircase that led to the main deck. Draco ran up with his tails gone and his shirt unchecked. Long ago, he had given up his jacket to Violet on account of her short sleeves. The water had now filled up the third class floor and was quickly devouring the second floor dining room. Draco quickly grabbed Violet's hand and she pulled him out to the deck. People; men, women, and children all pushed past them to try and get onto one of the lifeboats. Violet brought him to the bow of the ship where a few boats did remain.

"Come on Draco," Violet called over her shoulder. "We have to get to one of the lifeboats before they're all gone." Draco quickly rushed in front of her and began to pull her. Her velvet shoes prohibited her from running any faster so Draco quickly stopped and picked her up bridal story. She let out a little squeak as Draco ran through the crowds to a boat with her in his arms. He no longer had the thought of his parents being sent away to Azkaban, the only thought that was in his mind was that he had to help Violet get on a lifeboat. Violet wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and shut her eyes tightly. She tried her best to block out the screams of her fellow passengers. She leaned up to whisper into Draco's ear.

"Draco, I'm so cold," she said through her chattering teeth. Draco pulled her closer to his chest to try and prevent her shivering. The coat that he had given her earlier obviously didn't help her much. Draco looked around him and suddenly spotted a boat that wasn't full. He brought Violet over to the attendant that was running the pulley system.

"Please sir," he said gently waking Violet up from her gentle sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the attendant. "You have to get her onto the boat." He exclaimed somewhat offering her up. The attendant looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked above the screaming. Draco let out a puff of air.

"She's unbelievably cold and she needs some warmth. Please, she has to get on one of the boats!" he exclaimed even more. The attendant quickly nodded and took her into his arms. He placed her into the book next to a mother and her two little children. Both were girls that were clinging to their mother like she was the only way that they would stay alive. Draco quickly noticed that there wasn't a man on that boat.

"Where do I sit?" he asked rubbing his arms to try and get warm. The attendant scoffed.

"It's only women and children on the boats sir, I'm sorry." Draco's eyes bulged. Violet suddenly woke up and reached out to Draco.

"I'm not going without him!" she yelled trying to touch Draco who was also reaching out to her. The attendant did his best to hold back Draco. Violet jumped out of the boat and into Draco's waiting arms. She clutched his neck and felt a sense of relief as she entered his arms. Draco held onto her tightly. The attendant shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself," he said helping another woman into the boat. Violet quickly recognized this one. It was Miss Molly Brown. She turned back and stared at Draco and Violet.

"Mrs. Spencer! Get into the boat!" she exclaimed. Violet quickly shook her head.

"I don't want to live if my husband has to die." She stated nobly. Molly Brown nodded.

"You are one brave woman," she said settling herself into the boats. They began to lower down the lifeboat. "I'll tell everyone I meet about you!" she called after her. Violet let out a loud sigh as the boat let out another lurch.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" she asked looking up at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and was suddenly pushed from behind him. A young man with dirty blonde hair cut to his ears was rushing past him while dragging a woman with curly red hair and a big black jacket running behind him. They were headed to the front of the ship where everyone seemed to be heading. Draco grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her along with the rest of the crowds of people. They passed a crowd of people down on their knees with a priest praying in front of them.

"…And I shall walk in the valley of the shadows with the Lord as my shepherd." Violet felt her heart flutter in fear as she realized the seriousness of the situation. It was a total possibility that she could die on this mission…just like her parents. She felt tears begin to run down her face as she began to run a little faster to keep up with Draco. He clutched her hand tighter as they met up with the red haired girl and the dirty blonde haired man. They were clutching the railing and holding each other in their last moments. Draco looked down at Violet with fear painted in his eyes.

"Violet," he began. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked. Draco looked to the side and then back down at Violet.

"If we die…I want you to know that…I think that you're a…beautiful, strong woman. And I have always thought that you had a nice ass." Draco mentally smacked himself in the head. He was in love with this girl and he wasn't telling her how he felt about her. Well, he technically was. He did just tell her that he liked her ass. That had to count for something, right? Violet smiled up at him with moist cheeks soaked with black eyeliner.

"I suppose it's only fair that you know that you never had to join when you saw me disappear," A blush formed on her face as she looked down to the wooden floor. "I just wanted to be near you because I thought that you were…cute." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I've done worst to get a girl." There was shrieking around them as the ship began to tip back. Violet let out a cry and held onto Draco tighter. Suddenly, Violet heard a creaking from the middle of the ship. She quickly remembered a little paragraph that she had read about the Titanic. Right before it was about to fully tip over so that it would stand up straight, the Titanicbroke in half and then fully sunk. Violet turned to Draco with fear in her eyes.

"You had better hold on," she said. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Violet turned as she heard another lurch and she gripped the railing tighter. The boat gave another shake and began to fall rapidly downward. They both screamed at the top of their lungs as they fell down till the boat splashed into the water. Violet let out a chocked sob as the boat seemed to stay afloat for a few moments in time. Draco looked down at Violet. Her hair was in disarray and her knuckles were white from gripping the railing.

"Now I get what you meant," he muttered standing up straight and letting out a loud sigh. Violet's eyes bulged as she watched him look around the deck.

"Draco," she called after them. "This isn't over yet." Draco had no idea how right she was. Water began to fill in through the hull and the boat began to sink. Draco instantly latched onto the railing. He let out a sigh.

"I suppose you're right." He called over the renewed screams of the passengers. Violet rolled her eyes and continued to clutch onto the railing. The boat began to go down and Violet began to cry. Draco looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked over the screams. Violet bolted into his arms and began to cry louder. Draco had a tough time managing between holding onto the railing along with holding onto Violet.

"We're going to die," she whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shuddered and held on tight. The boat began to sink lower and lower into the water. Draco quickly noticed that if he continued to hold onto Draco like this, they would surly fall and hit one of the walls on the boat. With the strength that he had obtained through playing Quidditch, he pulled he and Violet up and over the railing and waited to go down. He looked at the people being consumed in the water as Violet had her face buried in his chest. She clutched to him like a lifeline. Even though he hadn't known her for very long, he had never seen her this scared in her entire life. Draco gently kissed her head.

"It's going to be alright," he called as the water got closer and closer. The roaring was almost defining in Draco's ears as Violet finally looked up to face the water. She suddenly stopped shaking as she felt the water spray onto her ankles. Quickly, she pulled Draco up to jump and they went under the water.

That's all for today! I am very tired because I was just out watching the lunar eclipse! It was so awesome! It looked like it was the color of dried up blood. I absolutely amazed as my neighbor and I watched it. I should probably get going on my ASL assignment. I have to memorize this story in sign and present it tomorrow. Okay, see you guys later! Demon of the Wind


	8. Saving Me

Okay everyone! It's the eighth chapter. I do hope that you all know that there may only be like ten or eleven chapters, right? It's just to fit with the song. Yes, it is all based on a song. Didn't I tell you guys that already? I think that I did! Okay, here we go! This is an awesome chapter that I'll be writing and I swear that you'll all love it! Right now, I'm watching CSI and it's major good! This kid killed his father's lover because HE wouldn't be with him. It's rather odd but I do like it. I sometimes consider going into being a crime scene investigator. But then I remember. Okay, let's get this started!

_Dark voices from the shadows call,_

_But listen and her voice recall-Moriah!_

Violet silently drifted in and out of consciousness as she and Draco shared a chair from the deck to float upon. The moments when she had jumped up off the ship and entered the water had been a bit of a blur. She wasn't really sure how she had got here with Draco. All that she did know was that she was here with Draco, as he stayed wide-awake.

"Can we go now?" he asked in a raspy voice. Violet tried her best to smile.

"There are still people here that could see us." She said no higher than a whisper. Draco smirked in a slightly twisted manner.

"Guess we have to wait for them all to die." Violet glared at him as he chuckled at his own joke.

"That's not funny," she replied. "We should wait to be rescued." She said. Draco quickly nodded and slowly looked around him. Violet quickly noticed that he had icicles hanging off the tips of his hair.

"I never thought that I'd die like this," she said. Draco looked back at her with a curious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Violet whimpered.

"By the time that we'll be able to use our magic, we'll probably be frozen." She said beginning to cry. To her, the tears were warm and refreshing to the coldness of the Atlantic Ocean. Draco shakily reached over and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. Violet smiled as more tears slid down her face.

"Draco," she said with a shaky voice. "I'm glad that I'm here with you." Draco smirked.

"If I had to die, it would definitely have to be with someone that I deeply cared for." He replied. Violet's eyes seemed to soften at his words.

"I didn't know that you cared for me deeply," she said with her crystallized eyebrow raised. Draco smirked and slowly shrugged his cold shoulders.

"From the first time that I saw you, I knew that I had to have you as my own." He said with a little devilish smile on his face.

"Well," Violet said reaching out and taking Draco's hand into her own. "From the first time that I saw you, I knew that you were a very rich…very handsome…but a very spoiled boy whose daddybought him everything that he wants." Draco scoffed.

"You think that you can just judge me like that?" Violet shrugged her shoulders. Her smile slowly began to fade.

"I can't feel my toes," she said loosing her grip on Draco's hand. He held onto her tighter.

"Don't you dare leave me," he said almost pleading with her nearly lifeless form. Without hesitation, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Violet's eyes bulged.

"No Draco! You can't!" she said in her raspy voice. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you die," He said with a black light starting to come out of the tip. "I'm going to do something about it." She cocked her head to the side and let out a heavy sigh that echoed off the moving waves.

"I suppose getting in trouble with the Ministry is better than the death that we're bound to face." Draco quickly nodded as the two of them were engulfed in a black light. Violet instantly felt the warmth in her body return as she landed on something soft. She was instantly knocked by a spell of drowsiness and could feel Draco snuggle up next to her and spoon her hips. She let out a little sigh as she dropped her eyelids. The fact that Draco was so close to her really didn't bother her that much. At least she wasn't at the bottom of the ocean like so many other people. That one thought, she was thankful for.

Violet slowly pushed herself up off the bed that she had slept in the night before. Her vision blurred together before she got a good look around the room. It was painted a beautiful moss green with metallic lining. She smirked at the color choice. There was a black leather chair and couch in a sort of sitting area with a green and silver Indian rug under them. Near Violet was a mahogany desk with a different assortment of quills and parchment. Drawers were pulled open with parchment pieces pulled out and around on the floor. She let out a little sigh and looked down to her lap. She quickly noted that she now wore a white linen nightgown with embroidered lace on the collar and on the sleeves. It instantly reminded her of the dress that she had worn the night before. Violet grimaced. Draco must have changed her some time when he had gotten up that morning. Violet looked out the window and saw that the sun was somewhat near the middle of the sky. From her estimation, it was about noon. She quickly caught the sound of footsteps and flopped back down on her bed. The door slowly opened as she closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. The footsteps sounded across the carpeted floor and slowly approached the bed. Violet suddenly felt herself begin to shudder. This reaction, she really wasn't sure why it had happened. She heard the footsteps stop next to the bed and felt eyes bore into her side.

"Violet, are you awake?" Violet stopped shaking and slowly opened her eyes. They quickly met with a pair of warm, gray eyes. She quickly sat up and smiled. Draco smirked.

"I suppose that you are awake," he said. Violet nodded and quickly noticed a tray that he held in his hands. Her mouth began to water, as she smelt eggs, bacon, and a few toasted English muffins. A tall crystal glass of orange juice stood next to the plate with a little piece of lime cut on the side. Draco sat by her side and set the tray down in front of her. She quickly picked up the fork and began to shovel eggs into her mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that you're a tad bit hungry?" he asked. Violet nodded and continued to eat shoving a few pieces of bacon into her mouth along with the eggs. She chewed a few times and then grabbed her glass of orange juice and chugged down half of its contents. Draco chuckled. Violet quickly looked up from her breakfast and glared at Draco.

"Dhphg ooyu hadke emoe ehou ouoj ojut?" Draco furrowed his brow together.

"Want to try that again?" he asked. Violet rolled her eyes and swallowed what was in her mouth. She took a drink of orange juice and then carefully set her glass down on the tray.

"Why did you change me out of my dress?" she asked. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Violet leaned forward slightly to look Draco in the eyes.

"When I woke up, I was in this nightgown. Who else could have changed me? Plus, I'm not wearing my bra." Violet crossed her arms and glared at Draco. He stared at Violet with curious eyes.

"First of all, I didn't change you. My maid, Sylvia was the one to change you into that nightgown. Secondly, I didn't need to know that you weren't wearing a bra although that's a rather nice picture." Violet suddenly blushed and mentally slapped herself in the head.

"So, where are we?" she asked picking back up her fork and continuing to eat only a little slower. Draco got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the dresser drawer. He opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light pink tee shirt.

"This is my room," he muttered. "I hope that you don't mind staying here." He said. Violet shrugged her shoulders and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind me staying in the same room as you?" she asked. Draco tossed the cloths on the bed and stared at her.

"It's not like my parents are coming back any time soon, you know?" Violet stopped chewing and stared at Draco with sympathy in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." She said pushing away the tray and the covers. She pulled up her legs and let her toes touch the cold floor. She walked over to Draco's side and put an arm on his shoulder. She felt him shudder a little but he kept eye contact with her.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Violet offered him a small smile and then went to go and pick up the cloths Draco had set onto the bed. She picked up the light pink shirt and read the black lettering. She smirked as she read: 'Real Men Wear Pink'. Violet laughed even more when she reread it. She turned around and stared at Draco for a moment.

"Can I get a bit of privacy, please?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and plopped down on his bed. A coy smile settled upon his face.

"It's my room so why shouldn't I get to stay here?" he asked his smile getting a bit wider. Violet glared at him and continued to stand where she was.

"I refuse to change if you're going to just sit there and watch me." She said. Draco shrugged his shoulders and slowly pushed himself up off his bed. He slowly walked out with his eyes on Violet with each step. He opened the door and peered over at Violet.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stick around?" he asked with a sly smile on his face. Violet shook her head.

"I think that I'll be just fine by myself." Draco seemed to suddenly drop from his hopes and walked out the door. Violet chuckled and quickly changed into the jeans and tee shirt that Draco had given her. She pulled her hair down and let it flow around her shoulders. From her bun, it had turned slightly curly and her long bangs framed her face. She walked out of Draco's room and looked to her side. Draco was standing there and waiting for her. He smiled at her and offered her his arm.

"Would you like to view the grounds?" he asked in a very sophisticated voice. Violet smiled and took his arm with a happy look on her face.

"Lead the way, sir."

That's all for today! I had better go to bed right now. I have to go and get ready for my Halloween party tomorrow. It's going to be really fun! We're going up to one of my friend's beach house and we're going to all dress up! I have decided to be the Queen of Germany! Isn't that awesome? I am so freakishly excited right now! I have this huge petty coat and this really pretty skirt and I'm also going to be wearing a peasant shirt. My mom, who grew up in Germany, said that they wear a lot of peasant blouses so that's what I'm going to wear. Also, since I don't have a crown, I'm going to wear a crown of ivory on my head with a few blue flowers glued to it. I think that it's going to look really cool! Okay, I'll see you guys later! Please press that little button on the bottom of the screen that says review. It would mean an awful lot to me! Demon of the Wind


	9. Everything Will Get Better

My friends, welcome to the ninth chapter of 'The Poet Sings'. Aren't you all excited? I know that this is going to be so much fun when I write this. I don't know how many more chapters that I'm going to write for this story. I believe that it might be only a few more. There are only a few more lines of the song so…you know! I don't know what I'm going to do right now so I'll just have to go with my heart. Okay, here we go! By the way: after you're done reading the story, could you review the chapter? Pretty please? I really want to feel the love of a review! Okay, that was a little weird, but no big! Let's get this thing started.

_She's somewhere and I hear her sing,_

_Her words in timeless memory:_

The courtroom was silent and dim as Draco and Violet sat together in the front row watching Lucious and Narcissa sit in some sort of spotlight. In front of them all, there was a row of old men and women that were known as The Council of the Ministry. This council included potions master Snape, transfiguration mistress McGonagal, and Head Master Dumbledore. Every single one of them each stared down at Lucious and Narcissa. They were finally standing trial for their crimes and Violet and Draco were called forward to testify in the case. He had worn a simple black suit with a gray tie around his neck. Violet wore a black dress with long sleeves that were sort of peasant like. It flowed down to just above her knees and was sort of frayed. Draco sat shaking most of the time as he watched his parents in the single spotlight. They were going to be guilty. He already knew what was going to happen. It was only lucky that he was eighteen or else he would have to go into some sort of foster care. Plus, if he got put into foster care, he would probably never have seen Violet ever again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please rise." Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall as he waited for Lucious and Narcissa to stand up. They slowly rose and stared up at Dumbledore. Draco grabbed onto Violet's hand and held onto it tightly. She looked at him and offered him a reassuring smile. He nodded quickly and then turned back to his parents. They kept their stoic faces as the council stared them down.

"Lucious and Narcissa," Dumbledore said leaning forward with his arms forward. "You have been charged with attempted murder and serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you plead?" he asked. Narcissa quickly glanced at Draco with what seemed to have fear in it. She was forced to look forward again. Lucious quickly answered.

"Guilty," he muttered. Narcissa felt her lower lip quiver, as everything around her seemed to crash around her. Was her own son not even going to stand up for her? He had already testified against her, couldn't he try to redeem himself with her? Of course he wouldn't, he would sit there and watcher her die probably with a smirk on his face.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa was quickly pulled out of her train of thought and back to reality. She looked up at the council.

"I…I'm guilty." She said hanging her head in shame. Dumbledore nodded.

"Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, you have both plead guilty to the charges of attempted murder and serving You-Know-Who. As head of the Council of the Ministry, I sentence you to death by poison." There was a sudden titter around the room and Draco let out a long held breath. He leaned forward and put his hands in his head. Violet rubbed his back as she watched guards take away Lucious and Narcissa away.

"It's going to be okay, Draco." She whispered as everyone began to walk out of the room. The council all got up at the same time and walked out in a small door on the side. Most everyone was out of the room as Draco slowly pushed himself up from his seat with Violet was by his side. They walked up the isle and headed out the doors. The halls were empty as they headed for the door that led to the outdoors. Before Draco realized it, they were finally outside in the fresh air. He blinked around in the sun and watched as everyone walked about the Ministry's small campus. There were trees and flowers surrounding them with a few benches. Violet slowly led him to one of the benches and pushed him down to sit. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled into his hands. Violet rubbed him on the shoulders and let out a little sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." He looked up at her. Violet was shocked to find that he had tears in his eyes and they were running down his cheeks. She quickly apperated a handkerchief and handed it to Draco. He quickly took it and wiped away his unwanted tears.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked tucking the handkerchief into his pant pocket. Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what you have to do," she said. "You have to continue working with me." Draco let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"If I must," he muttered. Violet shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bench.

"Is it going to be that bad to work with me?" she asked with a little humor in her voice. Draco looked up at her with wide eyes. Okay, perhaps the whole humor thing wasn't working for him.

"Where are we going to do now?" he asked. Violet smirked and held out a hand for him to take. She pulled him up and reached into his pant pocket to pull out the handkerchief that she had just given him. She unfolded it and with the simple thoughts from her mind, changed it into a piece of parchment with their next mission on it. Draco looked over her shoulder and tried his best to read what was on it. He had no luck seeing as the writing was extremely messy and seemed to have been written in a rush. Violet leaned her head to the side as she read it.

"They want us to stop," she said in a small voice. She dropped the parchment and slowly watched the parchment drift to the ground. It blew in the wind and the parchment was carried away to a distant corner of the courtyard. Draco stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean we have to stop?" he asked backing away slightly. Violet turned around to face him with an unreadable look on her face.

"The Ministry believes that we've done our duty to the magical world and that we don't need to keep going on tough missions anymore." Violet pushed away a single strand of hair.

"They're giving us a very large bonus and a large house in a small village in Italy and a few servants and…that's it." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Who gets the house?" he asked deeply concerned with the matter. Violet shifted her weight onto her other foot.

"They want us to both live in the house. Why they want that…I'm not really sure why." Violet simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I suppose that you can keep the house while I go and live in my mansion." Violet cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure that you can afford it?" she asked. Draco looked down at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Violet began to walk away slightly as Draco followed her. The wind blew around them and blew out Violet's bun. It flowed around her head like a halo.

"Well, your mom and dad are going to jail, right?" she asked not even looking behind her to look at Draco. She didn't give Draco a chance to answer.

"Well, now that they're gone, your dad doesn't have a job anymore so there won't be any real income coming in." Draco scoffed.

"I'll get a job," Draco said. Violet raised an eyebrow and looked off into the sky.

"You won't be making as much money as your dad used to, right?" Draco didn't say anything. "Draco, face it: you'll lose the house and lose your servants and you'll lose everything that you hold dear…including your dignity." Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He stared down at the ground in great sorrow at this new realization. Violet too stopped walking and then turned around to face Draco. Well, not really face him but look at his frozen body. She walked back to his side and placed her finger under his chin. She pulled his face up to meet hers and she saw the new tears. Violet offered him a smile.

"Everything will get better," she muttered so close to him that they were sharing a breath of cold, crisp air. Draco looked into her warm brown eyes and pondered the thought. Would everything really get better? He didn't know.

"How are you so sure?" he asked through a choked voice. Violet looked down in thought and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, all I know is that…" Violet finally looked up at Draco with tears in her own eyes. "That I'd like you to come with me." Draco smiled through his tears. He cupped Violet's cheek as her finger dropped from his chin. Draco quickly wrapped his other arm around Violet's waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned his forward onto Violet's and let a little laugh grace his lips. Violet lightly closed her eyes and leaned her lips a little closer to Draco's and felt them press together. Draco was slightly shocked but initially got over it as he felt Violet wrap her arms around his neck. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around abruptly breaking the kiss. Violet threw back her head in laughter as the wind blew around them with a bit of violence. Luckily, they didn't care about the wind. They had each other…what else did they need?

One more…aren't you all excited? That's all for this wonderful chapter. I really love writing for you people, you know? I absolutely love it! Okay, I've done enough talking. I had better go now and go to sleep. Just to let you all know, it's Halloween night and I haven't had any candy! Isn't that shocking? Yes, I'm on a diet and I have sworn off candy, but I still miss it! It was so…beautiful! Demon of the Wind


	10. Four Things We All Need

Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that this is going to be the last chapter for 'The Poet Sings'. Aren't you all shocked and ecstatic? I know that I am so excited to finish this story. Don't get me wrong, I love writing for you guys, but I'm happy that this is finally over! Do you know what that means? I get to start another story for you guys to read! Isn't that better than some story that just goes on and on? You know those authors that go on for like 36 chapters? No offense to anyone, but I hate that! It just seems to go on forever! Hey, I don't know if my story has impacted anyone, but I'm still going to write and put my thoughts out there! Aren't I allowed to express my thoughts? Aren't I? Hey, don't get me all worked up right now. Today's been a long day! Yesterday was Halloween and I only got like five hours of sleep. I swear, the school doesn't realize that we need more sleep. I think that little kids should be the ones to get up at the butt crack of dawn. They're always getting up early anyway so why not let them go to school? Okay, enough of this! Let's get this thing rolling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters that may appear in this story. But I have to tell you this; I would love to own Tom Felton. Dude, he's so hot! I love him so much! Okay, no more day dreaming! I have to start this story!

"_Stay the course, light a star,_

_Change the world where'er you are."_

"Draco! Will you hurry up? I don't want to be left holding the door forever!" Draco shut the car door with his hip and quickly ran up the stairs that led to the front door with a large box in his arms. The box contained miscellaneous things such as picture frames with pictures containing snap shots from their wedding and a lamp and photo albums. Violet stood leaning against the door with a bored look on her face. She wore a pair of dark blue tight hip hugger jeans that were clean cut. Her shirt was made of purple silk that bunched up at the top and then on the side of the shirt was a little rhinestone brooch with an elaborate design and then a little sash that went down her thigh to her knees. Draco rolled his eyes as he inched past her and entered the house. He had on a pair of plain, blue jeans with a white, simple button up shirt with a breast pocket.

"Gees, holding a door must be such hard work." He said in a highly sarcastic voice. Violet laughed as she slammed the door shut with her foot. She began slumping through the marble halls as Draco carried the large cardboard box up the stairs and then down another hall.

"I've never been so tired in my life!" she exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and continued down the hall to his and Violet's room. He pushed open the door lightly with the tip of his toe and walked over to the bed. He set the box down on their bed and then sat down next to it. He took a look around their room again and ran a hand through his hair. It had light green colored walls with deep moss silk curtains. The room had white carpets with green carpets on the sides of the bed. The molding of the room was plain white and stood out against the walls. There was a couch on the other side of the room still covered in plastic thanks to the recent move. Draco remembered when they had first bought it back in London in a small antique shop somewhere near Hogsmede. Violet had gone through the entire store before finally finding the bloody couch on the fourth floor. She had made Draco carry the couch down all four floors and then load it into a moving van. Of course he had to do it because the guy that was showing them the furniture was some old fart that could barely stand up straight let alone carry a couch down a few flights of stairs. Next to the couch was a little coffee table made of deep mahogany wood. The door was also deep mahogany wood that shone brightly with the foe golden doorknob. The bedspread that Draco sat on matched the walls and the curtains. The sheets were the same moss green silk and the comforter was the same color as the walls. Draco had to admit, the bed was rather comfortable…especially with Violet next to him. He heard the distant sounds of footsteps and knew that Violet was coming. She entered the room and walked over to the edge of the bed where Draco was sitting.

"You okay?" she asked shoving her hands into her pockets and rocking from side to side. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired because someone made me move boxes up the stairs." Violet smirked and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made him face her. Their noses touched as Violet let out a sigh.

"Why do you blame me for this?" she asked with a little smile on her face. Draco returned the smile.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he asked. Violet raised her eyebrows.

"You are a rather shocking person." She replied. Draco got up from his seat with Violet still hanging around his neck. He adjusted her around his hips till Draco was giving her a piggyback ride. She adjusted her head 'til it was in the nook of his neck. Draco took her out of the room and then jogged down to the kitchen.

"You feel like eating?" he asked opening the fridge and bending over to get a better look at things. Violet looked around the fridge. Unbelievably, there wasn't hardly any food in there. Violet let out a sigh.

"When does the maid and the cook and the other maid and the butler get here?" she asked looking at the lone jar of pickles and the box of pizza with a few pieces left and some uneaten crust.

"Tomorrow," Draco replied. "The cook is supposed to bring us some food when he moves in." Violet cocked her head to the side.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders with her chin still in its place. She bounced up slightly along with him.

"We can share the pickles." Violet nodded and leaned forward as best as she could and grabbed the jar of pickles. Draco stumbled back slightly as Violet shut the door with her free hand. Draco nearly fell onto his butt but caught himself. He slowly walked up to the room next to their own and had Violet push open the door. The room really wasn't much of a room to the plain eye. It only had a black leather couch and plasma flat screen TV in the center of the room. Draco let her down onto the couch and then plopped down next to her. Violet quickly opened the jar and pulled out a pickle. She stuck out her tongue to try and catch the juice dripping off of it (You have no idea how hard my friend would be laughing right now!). She took a huge bite and grabbed the remote. Draco took the jar from Violet and grabbed his own pickle. Violet turned on the TV and let out a heavy sigh.

"I hate this," she muttered. Draco glanced over at her with questioning eyes.

"What?" he asked. Violet changed the channel again and again.

"Every show on this bloody TV is in Italian!" she exclaimed throwing the remote down on the couch and slumping back in her seat with her pickle. Draco laughed.

"Gee, I wonder why that is. Possibly because we're in Italy." Draco picked up the discarded remote and turned off the TV. He looked over at her with a coy smile on his face.

"I can think of something else that we could do." Violet smirked and looked over at Draco. He swallowed the rest of her pickle quickly and pounced on Draco with a little growl and a smirk.

_Truth_

"Alexander Curtis Malfoy! Get down from that tree right this instant!" Violet, with her big round belly, tried her best to waddle across the yard and over to the pear tree. Her bright red dress with white flowers blew around her and clung to her belly. She heard the giggles of her son up in the tree. Violet let out a groan.

"Draco! Come here and get your son down from this tree that you insisted on putting in my yard!" she yelled up at the house. She heard the slight shuffle of footsteps inside the house and soon saw her husband walk out of the house. He ran over to the tree with a wide smile on his face and pulled Alexander out of the tree. He tickled his young son on the stomach and swung him around in a circle.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked in a big, booming voice. Violet chuckled and rubbed her stomach. She felt a slight kick on the upper part and let out a grunt. The baby would be coming any day now. Draco held his son up over his shoulders and walked over to Violet's side and put his free hand onto her huge stomach. Violet let out a little sigh and rustled her son's hair. He let out another giggle and wiggled in his father's arms. Draco let him down onto the yard and he began to run around in circles like the little maniac that he was. Violet smiled and felt more kicks in her abdomen. She let out a grunt. Draco looked at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Violet quickly nodded and quickly headed back to the porch. She did her best to sit down in the porch swing with Draco helping her to sit.

"I'm fine, this is exactly what happened with Alexander. He started kicking around the time that he came along." Draco nodded and put his arm around Violet's shoulders.

"When do you think that this one will come?" he asked. Violet leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder.

"A few days," she said stretching out her slightly swollen legs. Draco kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her arm.

"What do you think it is?" he asked ever eager with his questions. Violet smirked.

"Do you care?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat. He walked over to the edge of the porch and carefully watched Alexander.

"I hope that you're not climbing that tree again!" he called out returning to his seat next to Violet. She lightly hit him on the arm.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Draco smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He began to swing back and forth with a happy little smile on his face. Violet let out a heavy sigh.

"I…I got a letter from your mom today." Draco stopped his rocking.

"Did you read it?" he asked not even looking at her. Violet quickly shook her head.

"I have it here for you," she said reaching into her apron pocket. She pulled out the envelope that was folded in half. Draco quickly took it and unfolded it. He opened the letter with shaking hands but kept his stoic face. The letter was only one page long and only appeared to be a paragraph long. Draco pushed back his hair and read his letter.

'_Draco,_

_I know that I haven't talked to you or seen you in a while but I figure that now is the time to do such. Last month, as you may have heard, your father ratted me out and claimed that I planned the entire thing. He got off Scot-free while I'm rotting in here in a small cell. Through the small time that I was allowed to the outside world, I have heard of the birth of my first grandson, Alexander Curtis, and my soon to be grandchild. I heard that you named him after Violet's great grandfather. I believe that Violet is the one that helped you to catch us. Am I right? She is a rather pretty girl. I'm sure that Alexander is a very happy and handsome little boy. I don't have long so I'll make this thought quick. The only way that I keep sane is by thinking of you Draco and my new addition to the family. I think of my new daughter and grandchildren. Please Draco, for my sake, continue to write to me. They shall soon execute me and I fear that I shall never really reconcile with my son. Write soon._

_Love,_

_Mom.'_

Draco refolded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. He felt the weight of the letter in his pocket and instantly got up from his seat. Violet watched him leave.

"Where are you going?" she called after him slowly getting up from her own seat. She quickly caught one of their maids by the arm.

"Monica, be a dear and watch Alexander for me." The maid quickly nodded and headed out the door to the backyard to watch Alexander. Violet then proceeded to follow Draco. He was already half way up the stairs.

"Draco…what are you doing?" she asked watching Draco walk into their bedroom. He quickly turned around and faced her with a bit of a death glare in his eyes.

"I'm going to write a letter to my mother," he said in a voice no higher than a whisper. Violet nodded and watched Draco shut the door behind him. She let out a little sigh and then felt her baby kick again. She furrowed her brow together. Her baby had been kicking an awful lot lately and it was starting to worry her. She just shrugged off the thought and walked into the living room and sunk down into the couch. She let out a heavy sigh finally comfortable and reached for the remote to the rather large home entertainment center that Draco had bought recently after they had been married. He had called it a wedding gift to both of them and to their future children. He had even proceeded to buy a few children's movies to try and keep the story up, but also proceeded to buy speakers and a ton of action movies with men killing each other and lots of stuff blowing up. But when Alexander was born, Draco had packed away all of those movies and replaced them with educational movies for babies and young children. It was obvious that Draco wanted his children to have the best upbringing possible. Violet couldn't exactly blame him after what he had been through with his father. She flipped on the sports network and was lucky enough to catch a soccer game. This was something that she could actually understand. It really didn't matter if it was all in Italian. Yes, she had learned Italian long ago and it had become very useful but you didn't need to know Italian to understand what was happening in a soccer game. She felt her baby kick a little harder and she let out a grunt. Why was her baby doing this to her and even when she was trying to enjoy a soccer game? She adjusted herself on the couch and tried to get comfortable. Suddenly, she felt a sudden loss of weight and something wet. Her eyes bulged as she suddenly realized what was happening.

"Draco!" she called out a bit desperate. She didn't hear a response from her husband. She gritted her teeth as she felt her first contraction. She suddenly let out a loud, piercing scream that echoed through the house. She was suddenly surrounded by her cook, her two maids with one of them holding her son, her butler, and her husband with his eyes wide as saucers.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a breathy voice. She began to take in deep breaths and redo her breathing from when she had Alexander.

"I think you need to call the doctor," she said clutching onto the leather nearly poking holes. "The baby's coming." She said through clenched teeth. Draco nearly fell to the ground as he stumbled to get to the phone. Kari, the other maid of the house, quickly rushed to her mistress's side. Luckily, she had been trained as a nurse before accepting this cleaning job for the Malfoy family. She quickly examined Violet.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she called out. "There's no time to call the doctor, the baby is really coming right now!" Draco suddenly heard a voice in his ear and then slammed the phone down. He rushed to Violet's side.

"Um…okay, just breath." Violet rolled her eyes even through the pain.

"Really? I was just planning to hold it till the baby came!" she exclaimed feeling another contraction. She squeezed Draco's ready hand and twisted her back. She tried her best to try and not to push. Monica quickly handed Alexander to the butler.

"Take him to his room and keep him occupied for the time being," she then turned to the cook. "Rowan, go and boil some water and some fresh clean towels." The two of them quickly set off to what they were commanded to do. The butler led Alexander upstairs to his room and closed the door securely. Rowan quickly went into the kitchen and did as he was told. Violet felt another contraction and clutched Draco's hand. He gritted his teeth to keep out from yelling. Kari quickly took the towels that Monica handed her. She placed them under Violet and then put a few in her hands for when the baby came out. She then looked up at Violet.

"Ms. Violet, you're fully dilated so I'm going to need you to push." Violet let out a grunt.

"Why didn't Alexander come this quickly?" she asked beginning to push. "It took me twenty seven hours to push him out." Draco lightly squeezed his hand.

"How about we worry about this baby, okay?"

_Beauty_

_Dear Mom,_

_Chantal Marie…I don't think that I'll ever stop saying her name. Chantal Marie was born only a few months ago and is growing rapidly like most babies do. She's so beautiful, I truly wish that you could see her and hold her. She is definitely going to be the quiet one in the family. By this age, Alexander was screaming his head off and talking so much. Chantal is very content to just sit with her mother and me and sleep under the sun. She's a very simple child and I love her dearly. Violet is also very happy with her. Yes, she is the woman that helped me to catch you and dad. She sends her love with a great big smile on her face._

_We just celebrated our fifth anniversary and it was wonderful. I gave Violet a diamond ring that sort of looks like her engagement ring but it has five diamonds in it. That's how many children that I'd like to have. I figure that I should tell her in a subtle way instead of blurting it out. The diamonds are princess cut because my dear Violet is my princess. Actually, she's my queen now that we have a little girl. Jesus you should see her room. Everything is pink…absolutely everything. Of course, Violet designed every concept of the room. Pink and white laces are everywhere. It really fits Chantal I guess. I believe that she does prefer to be more of a girly girl._

_I'm sorry to hear about you and father. It does seem terribly unfair. You have to admit that he is a terrible man. Do you mind me asking why on earth you married him? Was it because of his money or something? I had heard from Aunt Stephanie that yours and father's marriage was arranged but you know how old she was when she died. Lord knows that she could hardly stand up let alone remember back that far._

_Mother, I know that you deserve to be in prison right now. I cannot do anything to get you out. There is no chance that the ministry can pardon you for what you've done. Why on earth were you working for the dark lord, mother? He's been dead for, what, ten years now? I would rather that you move on and forget about him. Give up your evil ways. Please, do it for me. Do it for Alexander and Chantal. Do you want me to tell them that their grandmother was a death eater and rotted away in prison because she tried to kill hundreds of people? I do not wish my wife or I to have to bare that burden. I truly wish that you wouldn't continue on with these silly thoughts. I want my children to know their grandmother in person…not just through letters and old photographs. I can help you get onto parole, possibly and then you could come to Italy to live. I do have connections in the ministry and I'll get you a small apartment here with a cat or something. I love you and you will always remain my mother._

_Your one and only beloved son,  
Draco__  
_

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_My name is Draco Malfoy, I used to work for the Ministry, and I have a request to file. I would like to file a parole order for a Ms. Narcissa Malfoy who is currently serving time in Azkaban prison for assisting the dark lord even after his thankful death only ten years ago._

_You may want to ask why I wish to put Ms. Malfoy onto parole. You see, she is my mother and I have a few very good reasons. I have just recently celebrated the birth of my second child and I wish for my mother to see her grandchildren before she passes away and that time might be very soon._

_I desire her to move to Italy with my family and I to a small apartment that I have located. I will become her parole officer if that be needed and make sure that she does as requires. My wife and I will keep her in check and she may possibly move into my house._

_My wife and I only wish to let my mother see her grandchildren before she dies. I know that this would give her great pleasure to hold her granddaughter or to play tag, however slow it may be, with her grandson. I know that you may not forgive her immediately, but please look into your heart to give this woman one last dying request._

_Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ex Time Traveler for the Ministry_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_The Ministry truly appreciates your letter and for your filed request._

_After much consideration from the board and myself, we have decided to grant your request and allow Ms. Narcissa Malfoy onto parole._

_We expect you and your wife to allow her to move into your home and stay with you for the time being. That is the only way that she will be able to go onto parole. If she does not stay where she expected, then there will be consequences for you and your wife._

_So, please do enjoy the memories that you and your children make with your mother. The ministry wishes you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of the Council of Elders_

_Freedom_

Draco came running down the hall with a wide smile on his face. He had only just heard the doorbell ring and was running as fast as he could to answer it. Violet laughed as she listened to her husband while finishing feeding her daughter.

"Sweetie," she called out wiping off the access food from her daughters face. "You don't want to scare your mom, do you?" there was no response from her husband as she heard Draco open the door. She quietly got her daughter out of her high chair and went to the back yard. Alexander was playing tag with his new nanny and seemed to be winning. Violet stood out on the back porch and watched her little boy run around in circles while his nanny tried to catch him.

"Alexander!" she called out. "Time to come inside. Grandma's here!" Alexander stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him mommy. A wide smile spread across his face and he rushed to his mommy and his little sister. Violet held out her hand and led Alexander into the house. They walked through the kitchen and into the main hall where Draco was standing hugging a very frail woman. He pulled back slightly but kept his arm around the frail woman. Violet was rather shocked to see that this was Narcissa. She no longer looked like the woman Violet had seen since the whole Titanic incident. Her hair was now graying thickly in places. You could hardly tell that she had been a brilliant blonde woman. Her face had grown weary with the time that she had spent in prison. She had bags under her eyes and wrinkles where she had laughed and smiled. She had grown shorter and was wearing a plain black dress that went a little bit past her knees with long sleeves. A worn small brown leather suitcase was sitting on the floor next to her feet. Draco wore a proud look on his face with his arm still around his mother. Violet walked forward with Alexander now hiding behind her bright yellow skirt. Chantal was gurgling slightly and holding onto her mother with her bright eyes. She looked more like Draco than anybody else. Her hair was blonde, almost white and curly. She had Draco's gray eyes but they seemed to be a lot clearer and they seemed to have a tint of blue in them. She was wearing a cute little baby purple dress with some white lace on the cuff. Her eyes were wide with wonder as her mother carried her up front. Narcissa's eyes softened as she saw her two grandchildren for the first time. Draco's wife and mother of his children stopped in front of them both. Her hands trembled at the thought of holding her newly born granddaughter. Draco led his mother forward slightly closer to his wife and kids.

"This is Violet, Alexander, and Chantal." Draco said proudly. "Mom, this is my family."

_Love_

That's it for that story! Aren't you all proud of me! I believe that 13 pages are enough for the last chapter. I think that this is my first story that I've actually finished! Okay, I want to rush downstairs right now and update this baby! I'll see you guys later! Demon of the Wind


End file.
